Twisted Fate
by Tremors
Summary: What if Skye/Daisy had went through the mist with no soul marks and came out with multiple. Not only does she have to cope with gaining powers but having multiple people that she is now connected to. What could possible go wrong? All the avengers will be in this story at some point. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hi everyone. I have had this idea for a while. I usually don't write much but I am going to try my best to make this story work. I will try it out since this will be my first real fanfic. I have also read so many fanfics that I am running out of ones to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own agents of shield or any of the Marvel characters

* * *

Skye felt an intense sensation on several places all over her body as the stone started to cover her. The intense lonely feeling that she has had hidden in her heart seems to grow in longing. Her thoughts were frantic as she got her first glimpse outside when her stone cocoon crumbled away. 'No!' She screamed in her head as she saw the petrified remains of Tripp. At that moment a shockwave burst from her completely breaking the cocoon off of her. The stone that was once Tripp crumpled away.

A sudden feeling of fatigue hit Skye. Blackness started to fill her vision as the world around her trembled and quaked. She collapsed onto her knees and fought to stay conscious. Her eyes caught on words that were growing darker on the back of her left wrist. Before her hazed mind could make sense of what she noticed she passed out.

************************(what do you think so far?)************************************

Skye moaned as she started to come to. She had a splitting headache. She opened her eyes slightly to intense bright light. She instantly closed them again. She moved her left hand to cover her eyes to try and shield her eyes from the light. When she opened her eyes again she was shocked to see the black words _"You are the one hacking me?"_ in a very sloppy masculine handwriting. Skye stared at the words in shock. She had no soul marks before San Juan. She was very sure of that but apparently that was no longer the case.

Speaking of San Juan, her mind finally noticed that she was not laying on the hard ground but in a hospital bed. She looked around the room and knew that this was not a hospital. She slowly moved her hand and notice the familiar eagle that was the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol. She was back at the playground but the word on the window closest to her said DANGER Quarantine Area. She tried to sit up but her body felt weak. Her mind then thought 'What the hell happened to me in that temple. In the corner of her eye she saw movement. She looked over to see who it was.

* * *

This is just the beginning of this possible fanfic. Please leave a review on if I should continue. I am sorry that this is so short right now. I will try to get another chapter out soon.


	2. chapter 2

Author's notes:

Thanks so much for all the support on the last chapter. This is my first formal fanfiction that I have written. I am going to try to update when I can but my classes are all throwing tests and projects my way. I am going to try to update once a week but I don't know if I can keep that up especially since over the summer I am going to be doing a full time job of being an intern. (Hey maybe I will have an adventure like Darcy)

Please give me feedback about how I am doing. I am actually more of a math and science person than a literature person. PM me if you need any help with math. I am an engineer student.

Disclaimer: I do not own agents of shield or any Marvel character.

* * *

Coulson was sitting in a chair and it seems like he had nodded off while waiting for her to wake up.

"C-Coulson?" she asked hesitantly. Her throat felt dry and sore. She was worried about him since the last time she had seen him her father had near beaten him to death. She felt a surge of anger think of Cal. She felt the ground shake slightly around her. Her eyes went wide and looked up to see Coulson starting to stir. She quickly took a deep breath and pushed her emotions away just like May had taught her. The slight tremble stopped. She looked at the palms of her hands with wide eyes. She was causing the quake.

Coulson's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he said worriedly "What is wrong Skye?"

She looked at him and says flatly "What is not wrong." She absentmindedly moved her sleeve over the word that were on her wrist. She didn't know it they had seen them yet.

Coulson sighs and says "I know that this is hard but you need to tell me what happened in the temple. After the obelisk was unleashed there was a large earthquake. The temple collapsed. You are lucky that you somehow survived."

Skye looked down and says "I never should have gone down there. I-if I hadn't you could have just blown that place and none of this would have happened!" She couldn't get the image of trip shattering to pieces out of her head.

Coulson looked at her worriedly and says "None of this is your fault. Skye what happened once the temple sealed shut?"

Skye looked down and says "Raina was standing there waiting for me when I walked in. The obelisk started to glow and floated onto the pedestal in the center. The temple started to close. Right before the last opening was gone T-Trip slid into the room. T-There was no way of stopping the obelisk. The metal started to open up revealing these blue crystals which started to grow. Within seconds the crystals released a blue mist which knocked us backwards." Skye paused trying to figure out what she should say. She gripped the sheets tightly and then continued. "I-I am not quite sure what all happened but Trip slammed his fist down on the obelisk. It shattered and threw him back. Next thing I know is he was stone and starting to crumble away." A single tear manage to escape. She quickly wiped it away.

Coulson sighs and says "I am sorry that you had to go through all of this but you will be fine Skye. I will go find someone to get you something to eat. For now just take it easy."

Sky nods and adds quietly "thanks AC." She watched him go and then laid back once he was gone. Her shirt collar shifts slightly as she laid back. She looked down and saw the edge of yet another soul mark. Her eyes went wide and she quickly moved the shirt out of the way. The words were near her collar bone on the left side. It was another masculine hand writing but was slightly neater than the one on her wrist. It said " _Why are they after you?"._ Skye hesitantly trace the words gently.

"How many soul marks do I have?" she muttered to herself. She hesitantly covered up the writing and closed her eyes. She bit her lip as worry over came her. What if whatever happen to her had changed her so drastically that she matched not only one person but two? Her breath caught in her throat and she felt panic start to rise up. She slowly sat up to sit on the bed. She needed to do something or she would just end up having a panic attack. She sat down to meditate in the corner of the room. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself. As she began to relax she started to feel a sound almost like a pulse.

She jumped when someone knock on the window to get her attention. She looked up and saw Fitz with a plate of food in a disposable contain to give her through the airlock. She got up and smiled at him. "Thanks Fitz." She said gently.

"It is my pleasure Skye. J-jemma stayed in San Juan to overlook the research of the tunnels. I-it so hard to comprehend what all happened back there." Fitz said quietly. He looked around the lab and felt slightly uncomfortable there since Simmons was not there. "You do know that Mack is in Quarantine as well right?" he added as there was a lull.

Skye just shook her head and says "Is he ok?"

Fitz smiled slightly and says "Yes. Whatever took over him released its control when the obelisk was active."

Skye sighs and says "Y-you don't have to keep me company. Go be with the others I will be fine. Just ask AC if I can have my laptop or phone. I don't handle boredom very well."

Fitz hesitantly nods and says "I will come visit you tomorrow." He slowly walks off. He was worried about her.

Skye grabs the food and began to eat. She only at half of it before setting it down on the table. She slowly got into the bed to at least try to get some sleep. It took over an hour before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for all the support so far. I am trying my best to come up with a solid plot but who she meets first and how keeps on changing in my mind. I do have maybe a couple of chapters before she meets anyone. I better you guys are dying to find out who all I have paired her up with.

Why don't you guys guess in the reviews? I have been checking them on my email.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes :

So far I have had a hard time concentrating on everything else I should do (like homework) and I have been developing the plot for this instead. I hope that you guys are enjoying this. I am slowly working through the slower chapters in the beginning. I would skip them but I feel like I would be cheating you guys. So on I trudge. Even with the 2 projects to work on my classes have slowed down a bit. One of them will end soon so my Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays will be very nice since I will get out of class at 10 am. (Granted the first one starts at 8am. I am not a morning person much like how Skye was in the beginning of AoS)

I am sorry for any grammatical or punctuation errors that are in this. I am far better at doing physics and calculus than grammar, punctuation rules, and spelling. I might be a little wordy on my descriptions too. Let me know if there is anything I can fix or become better. I take full responsibility for my short comings.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story.

I should stop rambling and get to the actual story. Without much further ado.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Agents of shield or any marvel character. *Pouts* I wish that I did.

* * *

Skye struggled with nightmares of Trip crumbling to pieces. She woke up with a start. She quickly looked around and noticed some very slight trembling. She started to take deep breathes and the trembling seemed to disappear. She looked out the windows of the quarantine area to see if anyone had noticed. She sighed in relief when she saw that nobody had. She relaxed slightly into the bed in relief. She closed her eyes and sighs. She was not sure how long she would last being stuck in the room. Her body felt almost like it was buzzing with a new kind of energy that she had not had before. It felt like there were thousands of bees buzzing underneath her skin.

She laid there bored out of her mind trying not to think about what happened to her, the fact that she had soul marks, or what happened to Trip and Mack. She wished to have a distraction badly.

* * *

Her wish was finally granted when Bobbie came by with a bag of goodies for her a few hours later.

Bobbie smiled at Skye as she looked up at her. "Hey. I brought you a quarantine survival kit." She said with a slight smile. She held up a bag full of things to do.

Skye smiled at her and says "Thanks." She slowly got up and walked over to the airlock. Bobbie puts the bag in and then slid it into place for Skye to get it. As Skye reached to get it Bobbie began to tell her what was in it.

Skye looked at her gratefully and says "Thank you."As she reached into the bag to grab the Cactus Cooler her sleeve caught on the bag. The edge of her soul mark was peeking out.

Bobbie noticed and asked "Hey is that a soul mark I see?"

Skye looked up startled and instantly fixed her sleeve. She went quiet and looked down not knowing what to say.

Bobbie looked at her and says "That is new isn't it. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Bobbie was worried now since she knew before whatever happened in the tunnels Skye did not have a soul mark.

Skye sat back down on the bed with the can of soda. "I really do appreciate the survival kit. It will come in handy. I just wish that I was not in quarantine. Has Mack made it out of quarantine yet?" She asked while looking down at the can.

"Mack is out of quarantine. Whatever took over him left his system as soon as the obelisk was activated. They are just being more careful with you since Simmons has recently had an encounter with Raina. Raina was changed drastically. You were hit with the same gas as Raina so they are being more precautions." Bobbie explained. Bobbie was going to ignore the fact that Skye now has a soul mark since that could just be natural to happen with this big of an event that happened to Skye.

Skye looked up at Bobbie and asked "Simmons encountered Raina?! Is she ok?"

Bobbie nods and answers "Yes she is ok. She has finished surveying the tunnels and is heading back here."

Skye sighed in relief. She was glad that none of the rest of the people who she considers to be family has been hurt.

Bobbie smiled and says "With everything that you have been through. You survived being taken hostage by 3 known murders, gunned Ward down, and then blasted with an alien chemical weapon. You came out unscathed. You are a rock star. "

Skye smiled weakly as Bobbie walked away.

* * *

She was left alone once more until everyone seemed to gather in front of her quarantine room a few hours later. Skye could only watch as the only family she has had started to fight. Everyone was jumping at each other's throats. It began to stress Skye out so much that things around her began to tremble around her slightly. "Please stop." She begged quietly. Nobody seemed to paying any attention to her. She grasped the soda can quickly before it could fall and calmed down as Coulson seemed to take control over the situation. It terrified her to think that she was causing that tremor.

* * *

An hour later Simmons got back to base. She was upset and began to test the samples of tissue and blood from Raina. The results were soon in and Simmons seemed to be fascinated and distressed with what she found. She soon went to go start the test in Skye blood since she had not done the same test that she had done on Raina's. Once she came back and talked with Skye (The conversation from the season 2 episode 11).

Skye began to feel dread build up in her gut from what she just heard. She tried to distract herself once more. She began to listen to music while laying down on her bed. After a few songs she opened her eyes to see Fitz leaning against a table in the lab near her quarantine room. He was fiddling with something in his hands.

"Hey Fitz." Skye said to him gently.

Fitz looked up at her and stared at her. He didn't say anything back.

Skye knew something was up. Something had to be bothering Fitz for him not to respond to her greeting.

"Can you tell me?" Fitz asked her. Skye looked at him wide eyed. She didn't know what to say or how to respond to him. "I fixed your bio-meter watch." He said after there was a long pause. He showed her the familiar watch. "I checked your vitals at the time of the temp collapse. Your heart rate was recorded at almost 300 bpm." He continued.

Skye felt a chill go down her spine at that statement. He knew that something was different. She was frightened to find out what Fitz thought of her know that she was different. "T-that is very fast." She said hesitantly.

"No." he said while looking down at his shoes. He took a shaky breath and added "That's inhuman."

Skye felt shaky as she knew he was right. It frightened her to admit to herself once more that she is probably not completely human. She began to slowly pace in the small room to try and dissipate the energy that she could feel building up as her fear began to rise.

Fitz continue to push her for answers but she didn't want to verbally admit that she was different. She didn't want to lose the only family that she has had in her life. She felt like she was trapped and was going to be poked and prodded like a lab rat if she admitted anything.

Suddenly her powers lashed out as she became overly distressed. It shattered the glass and bulb of the light in the room. Fitz was frightened by this and ran off. Skye began to regret letting her emotions get so out of hand. She, out of fear, began to clean up the glass. She picked it up with a cloth but still managed to cut herself.

May and Simmons walked up to her and began to talk with her but Skye was too busy trying to hide her handful of glass and the fear she felt in knowing that the results will soon show that she was different to be fully in the conversation. Don't get her wrong she was glad that Coulson's plan to severely cripple Hydra was a success but what was going to happen to her was more important at the moment.

May was about to leave when she noticed the blood on Skye's hand and asked what happened. Skye looked at May frightened and starts to say something when Fitz came in to save her. He blamed the broken light on his own clumsiness. May seemed to buy it and went to tell Coulson that Skye was fine. Fitz was able to convince Simmons to go get Skye's room ready for her.

Fitz gave her a big hug as she got out of the quarantine room. He then gave her the news that she wished wasn't true. She was changed. She had changed like Raina had in that temple.

Once Skye got back to her room she got stuff out to take a shower. She needed a shower to help her destress a bit. She gathered the stuff and walked into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door before slowly removing her clothes. As she did she had slowly began to find more and more soul marks all over her body. She didn't know how many since she was not sure if she want to know. She was connected to at least 9 others. She had never heard of anyone having that many soul marks.

* * *

End notes:

I know I am evil for stopping here but I am trying to figure out everything. I am already working on the next chapter so you guys might get another one out soon.

Please leave a review. I am open for ideas and critics about my fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I drop a major bit of information at the end of the last chapter. I am sorry if it was a bit wordy but that is how my mind thinks. I am trying to be better about it. To be honest a few years ago I would have laughed at the thought of writing my own fanfic as well as publishing it. Heck a year ago I had not even watched agents of shield. Once I started agents of shield I became obsessed. I would watch it in my spare time when I was exposed to be doing homework. Now I am writing fanfictions. I have started another story which I will work on as well. If you can't tell I am a huge Skye/ Daisy Johnson fan.

If you haven't noticed the chapter are progressively getting longer. I am trying my best to get this fanfic going since the beginning is not all that special. I am trying to get to the more exciting part. That will be coming very soon.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It makes me happy to know that even if my writing is not the best that you guys are enjoying the story. I just makes me want to write more.

I do not own any characters from the Marvel universe or the Agents of Shield.

* * *

Over the next few days things got back to as normal as possible. She began to train again after a day of rest that May let her have. Soon the team was called to collect Lady Sif and investigate.

Skye was walking with Bobbie to the hospital nearby. Bobbie kept on glancing over at her every now and then as they walked quietly. Skye sighed and then asked "Why do you keep looking over at me like that? Just say what you are thinking."

Bobbie smiled at her slightly and says "Is something bothering you? Does it have to do with the soul mark on your wrist?"

Skye looked away from her and says "It is none of your business."

Bobbie's smile fell slightly and says "I am here to talk with you if you need it."

Skye didn't answer as they approached the hospital. They found out the information they needed and headed to inventory room.

When Skye came face to face with the Kree she knew that this was going to end badly. He quickly took down Bobbie which frightened Skye so much that she shook apart the gun that she was holding as well as cause a small earthquake around her. A shelf fell over onto her which allowed the Kree to escape.

* * *

Once back on the bus everyone was trying to figure out the mystery. Skye talked with Fitz and didn't let anything else out about what else was going on. "The gun fell apart in my hands. The whole room was shaking." Skye admits quietly to him.

Fitz looks worried and says "that's not good."

"I thought I could handle it but I can't. M-maybe we should tell Coulson" She says somberly.

Fitz looked at her worriedly and says "Hang on. Just wait till I…"

Skye quickly interrupts him "I cannot control it when I get upset or nervous."

He sighed and says "Wait till the blood diagnostics on your blood samples are done. Hopefully we can figure out a way to…"

He quickly stopped talking as Hunter walked up. Skye quickly walked away not wanting to have to deal with any more emotional stress. She absent mindedly began to rub the soulmark near her collarbone. She walked into the living room of the plane to see everyone working on different computer or tablets. Coulson was talking to Sif that he was having no luck on finding the keys that they were looking for. She moved her hand away from the hidden mark and walked over towards Coulson and Sif.

May came over having found a possible lead. They started to make plans to go to Portugal. Skye held her breath before taking a deep on before asking to stay behind.

Coulson looked at her worriedly and asked "Are you feeling alright?"

Skye nods and says quietly "Yeah just after my run in with blue group. I still feel a little banged up. And I am just worried that I am not going to be much help out there."

Coulson seemed to accept that but May being the ever vigilant asked "Is this really about being hurt or is it your nerves."

Skye didn't allow herself to hesitate so May wouldn't notice that she was hitting on the truth. "I promise it is just about the guy making me see cartoon birdies all around my head. That's it." She said in a calm voice. She knew that that was only half the truth but it helped make it seem convincing for May. She knew May would still be suspicious.

Coulson nods and told her to have Simmons look over once more just in case. Skye nods and watched them go. She hesitantly walked down to find Simmons. She had begun to avoid her as much as possible because of her new thoughts on the gifted that she was to help or study.

* * *

As she was being checked over the sleeve got pulled up slightly and Simmons caught the sight of the edge of the words.

"Is that what I think that is, Skye?" Simmons asked as she grabbed Skye's hand.

Skye tensed as Simmons noticed it. "Y-yeah I seemed to develop the mark when I was in the temple." She hesitantly answered knowing the Jemma would not stop bugging her till she had told her. To her relief Simmons just gave her a hug and says "Congratulation on getting a soulmark Skye. We just need to document it and then everything…"

Skye cut her off and says "Can we please not document the mark. I-I would rather not have it on file."

Simmons looked at her bewildered but then says "OK but you will need to tell Coulson once he gets back."

Skye didn't get the chance to tell him as they were dealing with the Kree and then her powers were exposed. Skye ran down the halls after May and into Vault D. May put her on the bed and turned on the force field. With all of the running and May hold her hand both the full words on her wrist and the edge of the words near her collar bone were exposed.

May's eyes widen slightly but she began to try and clam Skye. The earthquake only seemed to get worse and it didn't help that Sif was trying to break her way through the Barrier.

Skye saw the ICER at May's side and quickly grabbed it. She shot herself with it just as Sif broke through.

* * *

When Skye woke up she was in her bunk. She looked up and saw that nobody was watching over her. This confused her since she had hidden the fact that she had developed powers from them. She slowly go up to find the others. She noticed them talking in the Common room and walked up to the door way just in time to hear Mack says "No Fitz. We are the ones that need protection from her."

Nobody spoke up. After a few seconds Mack suddenly notices her standing in the door way. Skye's heart had dropped at those words. Her team which she considered to be her family were scared of her. She no longer felt welcomed her as she did before all of this. She took a shaky breath before quickly walking away back towards her room. She continued to walk even when Fitz came after her and called her name.

She was holding back tears as she made it back to her room. Fitz had stopped following her after a while. She knew that she no longer could stay her. She was not welcomed here anymore. She knew that this time would be the best since both May and Coulson were off base to leave.

She quickly wrote a letter to May and Coulson telling them that she would miss them but she could no longer stay there. She stated that she might return when her powers were under control. She finished packing up her bags and went into the hanger. She quickly got in one of the vans and took off. She was only going to use the van to get away from there then she was going to make herself disappear.

Skye abandoned the van on the edge of a town but left the tracking device on in the car for them to be able to retrieve it. She looked back at it one last time. She felt her gut churn as the van was out of site. She quickly hitched a ride in the back of a semi-truck to begin her life on the road.

As she sat in the back of the truck among the boxes she finally allowed herself to begin to cry. The crying lucky did not trigger an earthquake for once. The only bright side to her possible new life was the fact that she could soon possible met any one of the 9 soulmates that she was connected to.

* * *

End notes:

Please review. It encourages me to see that you guys are enjoying the story. I finally have gotten through to the part that I was looking forwards too. It is time for the adventure to start. I will be posting when I can since the next few weeks are going to be hectic.

There is a poll on my profile that I would like a response to. It describes the type of chapters that you would prefer to have as well as wait time. (That is a horrible description of it and I know it)

Until next time

Tremors

P.S. Go read my other fanfic in the works. It is another good story.


	5. Chapter 5

I am glad that you guys are liking this story so far. I can't seem to believe that I only started this story a little over a week ago. I think I have become addicted to writing my fanfics since I get emerged in the story as I write. I just get the desire to know what comes next and that leads me to writing more. I just wish I had more time. Thankfully by next week I will but I will be spending that time working on take home tests, projects, homework and studying for my upcoming finals. There is just so much for me to do.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. It makes me feel happy to know that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am while writing it. Now that I have gotten through the first section it is time to begin the part I have been looking forward to write.

If there are any mistakes they are all on me since I made them. I am not that good at writing but Fiction is the one thing that I can write.

In this story it is an alternate universe where Barton's family does not exist. I am sorry if that makes anyone mad but they do not fit for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel character or Agents of SHIELD character.

* * *

Skye traveled around for the next month doing her best to stay off of the Radar. She erased herself off of the internet once more and had a program up and working that was hidden in the SHIELD's servers. It would erase any picture or video that had her in it even in the background. She word take the odd jobs that she found to fund herself.

She was slowly gaining what she thought was control of her powers. She noticed a week after she had left that she could feel and hear the vibrations that were around her. Each person had their own baseline vibrations and they varied very slightly depending on their mood. This ability had saved her a few time as she felt the tenseness of a group that was approaching the coffee shop that she had stopped in. She sighed and knew that she needed to get moving once more.

Skye quickly gathered her stuff from the hotel that she was staying at. Before she could take off into the woods near the hotel she heard the sharp sound of a gun and then instantly pain in her arm. She started to run in a zig zag formation so it was harder to hit her. She made it into the forest and didn't stop. She kept going for an hour to make sure to put some distance between her and what she knew had to be Hydra.

Even though Coulson had taken out the most of main heads of hydra, there was still the couple left that was leading what was left. During her nightly check on the different agencies she hacked she noticed that a few people went missing each week all over the world. After looking into them she noticed that they were going after people with potential powers. She knew that if they had learned about her powers they would not stop till they caught her.

She slowed her pace to a walk and began to make her way to where she knew would be a road. She had to find a Shelter for the night but was going to try and get a ride, but first she needed to tend to her wound. She quickly noticed that it was mainly a clean wound since the bullet had exited. She cleaned it and bandaged it with her supplies. She soon began to go and try to find a ride to the next town.

It was not to long before she was able to get a ride from a group of teenagers. She sat in the back seat of the car. The 3 teens left her alone since she didn't answer any of their questions. The teens dropped her off at the next town which was defiantly larger than the last. She thanked the teens and walked into the city. She walked to the nearest hotel to get herself a room. She felt exhausted from all the running she did. She laid down on the bed and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

Clint was sitting on top of a building across the city that overlooked a smaller building on the edge of town. He was doing recon on it since it was rumored to be one of Hydra's smaller bases. He sighed in boredom as he listened in his earpiece at what one of the bugs he planted were picking up. His eyes never strayed from the building so he would not miss if something did happen. So far in the 3 days that he had been there he had only proven that it was in fact a Hydra base. He was hoping to find out more information on the bigger bases while waiting for some back up. Natasha was busy off who knows where tying up her loose ends.

Suddenly a conversation his bug picked up peaked his interest. There were a group of men talking.

"The target fell for the act of us losing her. She has no idea that the tracker is there." One of the men said confidently.

"Good work. Track the girl and bring her in within 24 hours." another voice sounded. Whoever said that was obviously in charge of the group.

Clint sighed and decided that he could not allow for Hydra kidnapping anyone on his watch. He quickly began to try and locate the girl before they did through a program that Tony had built for this kind of problem. Hydra's tracking program soon came up and he quickly found the newest tracker. To his surprise the person that they were after was just on the other side of town.

He began to curse his luck and got his stuff together quickly and started to make his way across the town. He soon found himself outside a hotel. He sighed and looked around. The tracker that Hydra had put onto this person was not giving a great signal. This caused it to only give a general area of where this girl could be. He began to quietly search for the girl as quickly as possible.

* * *

Skye woke up a few hours to find someone sitting in the room. Out of instinct she quickly aimed her gun she had brought with her at the guy. He held up his hands to show that he was not a threat. She suddenly felt a group of men approach nearby. It was the same ones as before. She kept her gun pointed at him and made her way to the window to check if her suspicious were true. She peaked out the blinds and saw the men in dark clothing which confirmed her suspicions.

The man looked at her curiously and asked the last thing that was on her mind _**"Why are they after you?"**_

She instantly tensed and looked at him wide eyed. _**"It is because of who I am and what I can do."**_ Skye answered vaguely. She took him in as he seemed to realize what was going on. She couldn't see him that well since the room was only filled with the fading light from the sunset outside. "This is a really crappy way to meet. I need to get moving before they find me." She added quickly. She quickly picked up her stuff and looked out again.

Clint looked at her with worry for one second and then hid it behind a smirk before saying "I know that they have a tracker on you. That is how I found you. We need to get you away from her and then take some time to find where. Maybe get some dinner later as well. Now let's take care of those idiots out there." He was smirking by the end of his statement and pulled out his bow. He went towards the window to look out himself. "Honey you should stay here. I will take care of the brutes for you." He remarked after seeing the men. It just came to him that he had no idea how she had known they were there. He pushed the thought away and went towards the door.

Skye quickly remarked "I am not helpless. Who are you to think that you can defeat the 6 armed trained men outside of here?" She was kind of struck by how cocky this guy was.

Clint looked over at her and smirks widely. "Well now, sweetheart. I am the world's greatest Archer." He remarked before quickly loading his bow and quickly leaving the hotel room.

In the few seconds before he left the room the light completely revealed who exactly who the first soulmate she met was. One of her soulmates was an Avenger. She looked at the door in complete shock before getting her wits about her and running out of the door to help him.

End notes:

I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am trying my best to update every other day but with my classes starting to get towards the end it is a bit hectic.

Please review. Also please go vote on the poll that I have on my profile.

tremors


	6. Chapter 6

While writing this chapter I realize that I kind of suck at writing fighting scenes. I am trying my best to write all of this but right now my life is very complicated. I have so much work to do for school that it is no longer fun.

Finals are just a few weeks from now and that time is even more complicated for me. Then I have an internship for the summer to worry about.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited and liked this story. Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

I am working on a chapter for my other story as well. Just please be patient with me.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel universe or Agents of SHIELD

* * *

Skye ran out of the door just in time to see Hawkeye take down the 3rd guy. There were still 9 more guys to go. She run forwards and quickly attack one of the men who were trying to shoot Clint from a distance. She quickly disarmed the man and then shot him with his own gun. She quickly ducked as another guy tried to hit her with the butt of his gun on her head. She elbowed him in the diaphragm to knock the air out of him. The guy grunted and while he tried to catch his breath she shot him.

Suddenly she felt one if the hydra men on the room squeezing a trigger to shoot Clint. She quickly ran over and instinctively lifted her hands. As the bullet approach she let out a shockwave to repel it.

Clint looked at her in surprise but then noticed the shockwave caused the glass around it to shatter. It also knocked down the rest of the men and dismantled the sniper rifle. "That is one way to make them shake in fear." He remarked with a smirk on his face.

Skye looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She was surprised that he was taking her having powers so well. She sighed and then says "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

They made sure that the men were knocked out before getting there stuff and quickly getting away in Clint's car. Skye was looking down at her hands and says "my name is Skye. Don't think that I ever told you it." Clint looks at her and remarks "Clint Barton but I guess you knew that already. It is nice to now have a name to call you by but if you can fight then why aren't you going after Hydra?"

Skye sighed and says "I have control issues. I only developed this ability recently. It is triggered by negative emotions." She looked down at her hands then at her wounded arm. "We should figure out how to disable the tracker. I don't want to constantly be moving." She admitted

Clint chuckled and says "Yes being on the run defiantly sucks. At least you had some supplies. That is better than I usually would have. I am going to pull over into the woods after a while and we can work on that."

Skye nods and looked at her arm. "I think I know where the tracker is. I was shot in the arm when I first escaped them. I had been running most of the day and was exhausted. I ended up in passing out in the hotel and you know the rest." She hesitated and decided to wait till they stopped to reveal that he was not her only soulmate.

She began to rub her left hip subconsciously. It was the location of yet another one of her soulmarks. It was a very graceful feminine writing. She began to wonder if she was ever going to be able to handle all of her soulmates.

She looked back over at Clint and began to really get a good look at him. She smiled slightly as she took in how his sleeveless shirt showed off his muscles. She blushed when he looked over to see that she was staring at him. "like what you see?" he asked cockily. "Sorry" She mumbled bashfully. Clint chuckled but didn't say anything.

* * *

They continued to drive for an hour before he pulled into the woods. He went for a while before he stopped. She looked at him and says "I-I have something to admit. You are only one of the multiple soulmates that I am going to have but you are the first one that I have met."

Clint looked at her in surprise and then playfully says "Well it is a good thing I am so good at sharing." In reality he was a little unnerved by this but didn't let it show. He had been on his mission when he had developed the words that Skye had said. Out of curiosity he asked "Did you get all of the marks over time or all at once?"

Skye looked down and answered "All at once. It was at the same time when I got my powers." She tried and failed not to think of Trip. She felt her powers building up at the thoughts.

Clint noticed her mood change and reached over to put his hand on hers. He was glad that they were parked. He slowly unbuckled and did the same for her. He gently pulled her into his lap awkwardly so that he could embrace her. "I am sorry for whatever you had to go through. Just remember that you are no longer alone." He whispered to her before kissing her on the head. He couldn't help but sorry about the small women who was apparently his soulmate. She had looked so vulnerable when she had been asleep in that hotel room. This small emotional outburst reminded him that she is possible as scarred as he was.

Skye nods but began to cry into his chest. She felt safe in his embrace. With everything that had happened over the last few days she finally allowed herself to cry. She had been holding back her emotions but couldn't handle it anymore. She slowly stopped crying after 15 minutes.

Clint smiled down at her gently and says "we should get that tracker out and get moving again." Skye nodded and pulled out one of her bags. It was first aid supplies. "I think that it is in my left arm. I was shot earlier when escaping the group the first time." She said honestly.

Clint frowned and says "Let's start there." Skye took off her jacket revealing not only the bandage, which had a little bit of blood on it, but the words on her arm. He looked at them for a brief second before focusing on her wound. He quickly removed the bandage and began to inspect it. He quickly noticed what was going on. He quickly removed the device and stitched her up.

She stayed quiet and as relaxed as possible through the whole procedure. She hissed in pain as he pulled out the tracking device. She relaxed once he was done. "That was not so bad. I have survived much worse." She said smiling weakly.

Clint looked at her and just nods. He began to clean up a bit then said "you can sit in the back to lay down and rest if you want. I have a place where we can go and be safe."

Skye looked at him and shook her head. She hesitantly moved out of his lap and back into her seat. Clint let her go knowing that she may act tough but was rather vulnerable. He crushed the tracker and threw it out of the window. He carefully made his way back to the road once she was situated once more. As he was driving he silently began to wonder where she got her training from. He would have guessed SHIELD or specifically Melinda May with some of the moves that she used. That couldn't be possible though since she worked in administrations before the SHIELD collapsed.

He hardly knew Skye but he was willing to take her to the safe house that only he and a few others knew about. He wanted to be able to trust her but before they made the trip he needed to find out more about her. It was a good thing that the drive there was a couple days of driving straight. That was plenty of time for him to make sure that she was ok to bring there. Natasha was probably hanging out there as well. He hoped she could help him figure out the enigma that is his soulmate.

He sighed and then stated "it seems that you could have handled most of those guys yourself. Who trained you? I am curious."

"I was a SHIELD agent. I was mostly a consultant while being trained on a special team." Skye answered. Even though she had run from the team she knew not to say Coulson's name. She knew that the Avengers did not know of Tahiti. She was still loyal to Coulson even if the team didn't trust her anymore.

Clint glanced over and says "Who was in charge and who was your SO?"

Skye bit her lip and says "The leader of my team is classified and my first SO was a traitor." She tensed at the thought of Ward. She quickly asked "How did you become the greatest marksman?" She was trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"I joined the circus and had a lot of practice. It seemed to come natural to me." He said honestly.

"I know that feeling. I am probably the best hacker there is. I was at least in SHIELD." She stated modestly. When she had said classified he frowned and says "ok Now that you said that I have to know who he was. You said first SO that means you had a second one. Who was that?"

Skye chuckled and answered "My second SO was Agent Melinda May."

"How did anyone ever get Melinda out of retirement? She was very adamant about never going back into the field." Clint exclaimed.

Skye shrugged and says "She was on the team I consulted for. I met the team on their first mission. The offered me a place on it after I helped them. It only got crazier after that." She smiled at the thought of how the team used to be. He nods and asked "what happened to your team after the fall?"

Skye bit her lip and thought about how to respond. "Well we went after one of the heads of Hydra that were in SHIELD as well as the traitor in our group. With Fur-" she stopped for a second not knowing if he knew Fury was alive then continues "With a little bit of outside help we were able to take them down. My team has stuck together."

Clint chuckled and says "So that is where Fury hurried off too. He went to help you and your team. Yes I know he is a live. Nat told me." Skye looked confused and asked "Who is Nat?" Clint grinned and answered brightly "Why she is the deadliest assassin known as the Black Widow." Skye looked at him and nods. It was finally starting to sink in that she was soulmates with an Avenger. She smiled at him and looked out of the window.

* * *

They continued to drive with only small talk till it was late at night. They stopped and stayed at a hotel.

Skye grabbed two of her bags to bring them into the hotel room. She looked around cautiously as she went into the room. The first thing she noticed was that there was only one bed. Skye walked over to the small table and put her stuff down. She quickly got her computer out to check the news and hack the hotel's cameras. The hack was very easy and took her no time at all. She quickly deleted any video of her and Clint.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked curiously.

"Erasing any indication that we are here from the internet or any source. I also have access to the cameras on the hotel. We will be able to see if anyone is coming for us." Skye said calmly. She had not stopped typing during the whole explanation.

Clint nods and asked "Should we share the bed or should I take the couch?" Skye stopped typing and looked at him nervously while blushing brightly. "I-I..." she started but then Clint interrupts her by laughing. "I am taking the couch don't worry. I am not going to force you into anything." He said honestly. He quickly set up the couch and made it so he was facing the door. He quickly laid down and covered his face with one arm. He soon was snoring lightly.

Skye just shook her head and began to hack SHIELD to check on her team. She knew exactly how to slip past the defenses that were out into place. She felt better knowing that none of her team had been killed. She noticed that on their recent mission they encountered her father. She read the mission report and frowned. He had disappear with the help of a teleporting man. She shook her head at how weird this world actually was.

She hesitantly went and laid down in the bed. She closed her eyes, not even bothering to change, and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

End notes:

I suck at writing romance I found out during this. I am trying my best. Please be patient with me.

Please review. I love getting feedback from you guys.

Tremors


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have a ton of work to do for all of my classes. I am in for a very busy next few weeks.

Thank you to all of you who have favorited and alerted the story.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Marvel character.

* * *

Clint woke up to the room shaking half way through the night. He was up instantly looking around completely tense. He then noticed that Skye was tossing and turning in her sleep. He instantly went over to her and reached to touch her shoulder to wake her up. She startled awake and instantly threw her hand out sending out a shockwave that threw him into the wall. He grunted and felt his breath get knocked out him.

Skye suddenly realized that she was not in any cage or containment room and began to try and calm herself down. She suddenly noticed Clint against the wall taking deep breaths. "Oh god. Did I hurt you?" She exclaimed fearfully. She then notice the shaking and slowly began to make the shaking stop. By the time the shaking stopped he was already beginning to stand.

Clint smirked and says "Sweetheart Don't worry about me. That was not nearly enough to hurt me. I have been through a lot worse." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly reached out and hugged her gently. He wanted to make sure that she was ok. "We all get bad dreams. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked her curiously.

Skye clung to him but shook her head. She did not want him to know how truly frightened she was of hurting anyone she cared about. Her nightmare was actually about the team locking her away and leaving her to die unloved and alone like she had been her whole life. Without even noticing at first she began to cry into his chest.

He held her close and kissed her on the top of her head. He felt very protective of her even though he knew her less than 24 hours. She was his soulmate and he was not going to let anyone hurt her. "I will never let anyone hurt you." Clint whispered to her quietly. He wished he knew who upset her so much so he could make them feel the same way.

Skye slowly cried herself to sleep but her grip on his shirt had not loosened. He sighed and slowly laid down with her on the bed. He held her gently in his arms as she slept. He watched her for a little bit to reassure him that she was fine. He slowly fell asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Skye was the first one to wake up. She woke up from the best night of sleep that she had had since before finding out about her father. She noticed that her pillow was slowly moving up and down and felt arms around her. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying next to Clint on her side. He was laying on his back and her head was on his chest. She blushed slightly but could not help but feel completely at ease in his arms. She looked at his face and saw that he was still fast asleep. She looked over at the alarm clock and sighed. Of course she would still wake up early. She slowly got out of his arms and left a pillow in her place for him to hold.

She began to do Tai Chi. Ever since she started to do this with May she could not break the habit. It also helped her feel more centered and in control of her powers. She was half way through the routine when she felt Clint's eyes on her.

Clint woke up the sound of movement nearby. He quickly woke up and looked around to see that Skye was doing Tai Chi. He smiled and knew that it had to have been May to have taught her that. He watched her go through the different forms.

Skye finished and without turning around commented playfully "You know it is rude to stare."

Clint chuckled and got up. "May taught you well. It is good to know that you were not lying about her being your SO." He said gently. He quickly walked over to the restroom to get ready to go once more.

Skye checked her computer once more only to see an email from Coulson. She shook her head and closed her laptop without even opening the email. She knew that they would probably try and bug her computer to find her location. She would not go back especially now that she had found on of her soulmates. Unless he went to SHIELD she was going to stay away. She quickly packed her stuff up. Once Clint was out of the bathroom she quickly changed cloths but was careful not to pull her stitches.

Clint looked at Skye's bags and was curious about what was in them. He knew that there had to be supplies for herself but what she packed could defiantly give him an insight to who exactly she was. He shook the thought of snooping through her stuff out of his head. He could do that later once they are safer. He knew that after her nightmare he would take her straight to his farm house. He didn't care that he didn't know her that well. He was his soulmate and he was going to protect her from those who wanted to cause her any harm.

Skye walked out to see that Clint was in deep thought. She walked over towards him noticing that he suddenly looked up at her. "You ready to go?" He asked her curiously. "We can pick up breakfast on the way out of town." He quickly added.

Skye nods and quickly picked up her bags. She felt better when her computer was close by so that she could monitor the cameras around them. She pulled out her tablet that she had recently gotten and began to tap into the cameras once more. "The coast is clear outside. We don't have to fight our way out this time." She joked to him.

He smirked and says "Oh but what a joy it is to teach the grunts a lesson in manners."

Skye smiled at his comment before opening up the door. She quickly got into his car. He followed after her and smiled. "Here we go again." He commented as he started the car. He quickly began to drive away. They stopped at a gas station to get food and gas so they would not have to stop again any time soon.

Skye kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as she got them both food. She was glad to find that nothing was wrong. She kept alert still that could always change. She got the food and quickly went back to the car. She put the food into it then ran to the restroom. She didn't want to make him stop earlier than he had planned. She walked back out and sat down.

Clint soon came back having filled the car already with gas. They soon got back onto the road. He ate with one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel. He had the sudden urge to ask her how she got her powers. He glanced over at her and decided that was a story for another time. "How did you grow up?" He finally asked. He wanted to get to know her.

She began to tell him the story of how she was an orphan, well that she was. She just called Coulson AC instead of saying his name. She knew that he did not know that he was still alive. She tried to mention Ward as much as possible to keep her emotions in check. She stopped just before the temple. She just said "In the Kree city I was changed. I gained powers." She knew that he had to have been curious about how she got her powers.

Clint nods. The story had taken over 2 hours to tell completely. "You will never again be all alone. I will be your family." He said gently as he put his hand over hers, which were together on her lap.

She looked up at him with a hint of tears in her eyes. "R-really? Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

He smiled and nods. She smiled at him gratefully. She looked out the windshield and suddenly asked "Where are we going? Now that you know about the new SHIELD and how they will be looking for me. Is there a plan?"

He laughs and says "I am taking you to a safe house of mine. Only a few people know of it. Most of them are dead and I doubt that May would think to look for you there. Nat is hiding out there right now as well."

"Wait are you telling me that I am possibly going to meet THE Black Widow?" She asked excitedly

He pouted and says "Why does it seem like you are fangirling over Nat and you didn't when you met me?"

Skye laughed and says "Because we got interrupted by Hydra and I was in pain from sleeping on my injured arm. I also did not recognize you till you were out the door."

Clint just shook his head and says "We will be getting there later tonight. I doubt that you will see Tasha tonight. If you fall asleep in the car before we get there I will carry you into the house."

Skye smiled and then leaned her seat back. "I am going to take a nap. I can drive a bit later if you want to get some sleep. I don't mind. Also wake me if anything happens or you are about to stop." She said quietly. She repositioned herself as comfortably as she could. She smiled knowing that Clint had her back and easily fell asleep.

Clint smiled as she fell asleep. He hoped that she would not have another nightmare. There was no telling how her powers would affect the car.

* * *

He continued to drive for another 2 hours before his stomach and bladder began to protest too much. He sighed and gently shook Skye's shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and says "What is it?

"We should stop for lunch. Is there any place that you would like to go that is quick?" Clint asked her curiously. Skye shook her head.

Just to make sure that nobody recognized them they acted as a couple. They sat close to each other and held hands as they walked anywhere together. Once when they were about to get up Clint quickly kissed her on the lips. Skye blushed brightly and looked at him. He smiled at her blushing and led her back out into the car.

Clint laughed and says "You look a little bit flustered there Skye."

Skye punched him on the shoulder and "it's not funny." Clint just continued to laugh as he drove away.

* * *

They continued for the next few hours till it was time for dinner. They stopped in a small town at a dinner. When they were about to leave Hydra showed up. Skye quickly took cover with Clint behind some booths. "We need to use the back way out." Skye whispered. She looked back at him and says "You go get the car. I will distract them." She ran out of cover before he could say a word.

Clint cursed under his breath but ran out the back door to go get the car. He quickly got to the car and pulled it up to the front of the store.

Skye had everything under control till one of them pulled out a dendrotoxin grenade. Since she had already taken out the other guy, the guy threw it at her. She tried to take cover from it but didn't get away fast enough. Most of the blast hit her. It was a heavy dose grenade since she was a gifted individual. They wanted to make sure that they knocked out any targets.

Clint had seen this as he pulled up and quickly got out to help her. He took out the last guy and picked up Skye. He held her close in worry and carried her to the car. He could only see bruises and a few small cuts on her as he made it back to the car. He quickly put her in the back seat and got in.

* * *

As he continued to drive he had to lose the Hydra following him. He would occasional look at Skye worriedly. He had never found out about the dendrotoxin before the fall of SHIELD so he did not know why she was knocked out. He could see her chest rising and falling just like it would if she was just asleep. It comforted him at least a little bit to see that she was still alive.

* * *

He continued to drive them till they were a few cities away from the farm house. Skye still had not waken in the 3 hours that had passed. Clint had called Natasha to come pick them up since they could probably track his car. He was in the forest near the town where he had ditched the car. He had all of Skye's stuff with him. He held Skye in his arms gently. He looked at her worriedly and carefully put her down. He pulled out his bow and kept watch. He saw a car approach so he raised his bow ready to shoot if he needed to. He sighed in relief as he saw it was Natasha.

Before he could greet Natasha the ground began to shake. He instantly turned around and went to Skye. "Hey it is ok. I got you." Clint said quietly to her as he pulled her into his arms. Skye opened her eyes and gripped his shirt. She slowly began to try and calm herself. She was successful after a minute of deep breaths. Clint relaxed and kissed her on her head. Skye smiled weakly at him and then wince from the headache she had from the dendrotoxin.

Natasha walked over slowly looking at Skye nervously. She glared at Clint. Clint flinched at Natasha's glare. He had yet to tell Skye that he also had another soulmate. He and Natasha were soulmates as well. She had not really talked to him since before he left for the mission he had been on.

Clint picked up a bag and then Skye. He didn't want her to strain herself yet since she had just woken up. Natasha didn't pick up anything since she was a little mad at Clint. He had not shared that he had found his new second. But Natasha had not shared that she too had gotten a new soulmark at the same time. She had not let herself hope that they had both gotten the same second soulmate.

Clint put Skye into the back seat of the car and helped her buckle up. Skye gave him a gentle smiled. She was grateful that he was there to help her. She was still feeling the after effect of the heavy dendrotoxin dose.

Natasha got into the passenger seat since she was not going to help with the last few bags that Clint needed to get. She also wanted to talk to the girl privately. As soon as Clint walked away Natasha more stated then asked " **So you caused the earthquake just now.** "

* * *

End notes:

Yes I am evil. I just left you on a cliffhanger. I just had to get to this part. I have some very big plans that are in development for this story. It is going to get really good later on in the story. I hope that you guys are enjoying this. I am having fun just writing this story at this point.

Please review

Tremors


	8. Chapter 8

I have spent more time on this fanfiction than I should have. I should have been writing my part of the 2 projects that I need to do. This chapter just happened to become very long to get to the point that I wanted to stop it at. I just wanted a chapter on the growing bond between the three together.

Thanks to everyone how have followed and alerted this story.

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I have also uploaded this story and my other t AO3 if anyone would rather read them there.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

Skye looked up sharply at Natasha. She groaned at the sudden movement of her head. Her mind was racing at the fact that she in fact had just met yet another one of her soulmates. She looked at Natasha in the eyes and took her in. Skye couldn't help but blush when she knew that her first impression was not the best one.

" **Well at least I am not boring."** Skye commented to Natasha trying to lighten the mood. She saw Natasha's eyes widen at the words but her face otherwise stayed the same. Skye gave a little smiled but then began to rub her temples as her headache got worse.

Natasha quickly got into the back seat with her and says "May I see the words? Where are they located?"

Skye smiled and says "Yours are on my left hip. Clint's are near my left collarbone. I am sorry but you two are not my only soulmates. I have many first words all over." She slowly moved her shirt so she could show Natasha her words.

Natasha just raised an eyebrow at the fact that this girl had so many soulmate. She then looked down at her words on Skye. Without thinking about it she instantly began to trace her words on Skye. Skye's breath hitched at the feeling.

It was at this moment that Clint came back with the rest of the bags. He saw both of them together and then Natasha's expression. "What is it Nat?" He asked her seriously.

Nat smirked and comments "Just met our third. You are very lucky that she has words of mine as well."

Clint looked at both of them and his smiled grew. "Oh this is going to be a great few days. You staying back there to take care of her?"

Natasha nods and says "We better get going before trouble finds you two again. It seems like both of you are like magnets for trouble. Now what is your name?"

Clint got in and began to drive off as Skye answered easily "My name is Skye."

"It is nice to meet you Skye. Please call me either Nat or Tasha." Natasha said while smiling gently at the girl beside her.

Natasha gave something to Skye to help with her headache but it made her drowsy. She quickly fell asleep and was leaning against Natasha.

Natasha looked at her and says to Clint "What do you know about her?"

Clint sighed and answered "I only met her a couple of days ago. She was an agent of SHIELD not just then but it seems like someone is rebuilding it as she told me. She has a bad past and lived in an orphanage for the longest of time when she was young. She is amazingly good at computers. She kept erasing any evidence of us off of the web. They are many different people after her. This does include a crazy ex, her father, Hydra and SHIELD. She is amazingly strong to still have hope after everything that she had gone through. You will need to ask her to tell you the story. It is not my place to give all of the details."

Natasha nods and looked at Skye. She seemed so relaxed and innocent. "I am not going to let anything happen to her. We will need to keep her safe. How did she gain her powers?" Natasha said gently. She already was very protective of the young woman she had just met. She didn't want her to go through any more pain.

"It apparently was unlocked one of the last missions she had been on as an agent. Her team didn't take it too well so she ran away to protect them." Clint said while glancing at the mirror at them.

He smiled to see that Natasha had not taken her eyes off of her. "She is very intriguing and beautiful." He said with a big grin on his face. "Just wait till you kiss her for the first time. She gets very flustered. It is very adorable." He added.

Natasha just shook her head at Clint's comment. She gently laid Skye down so that her head was in her lap. She felt content having this girl so close. She had only ever felt this relaxed around Clint. She didn't feel like she had to be on edge or shelter herself from this girl.

* * *

They sat in quiet till they got back to the farmhouse. It was mainly a getaway for Clint and Natasha when they were not needed back before SHIELD collapsed. Only Fury and Coulson had known about it.

Once they stopped Clint went and picked up Skye. He carried her into the house and out her down in one of the spare rooms. He hesitated at the door not wanting to leave her alone just in case she had another nightmare. He sighed and went to get the rest of their stuff. When he turned he saw Natasha watching Skye from behind him.

"She gets nightmares. They trigger her powers." He explained. Natasha just nods and walked over to the bed to watch her. She sat on the edge and says "I will stay with her tonight. You need to sleep."

Clint nods and says "I will go get the stuff out of the car. Please don't try anything without me." He added the last part playfully before he walked out to get the rest of the car unpacked.

Natasha laid down on the other side of the queen sized bed. She looked at Skye and smiled at her. She gently reached out for her hand and held it gently. She felt happy and soon was asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Skye woke up feeling completely at ease and refreshed. It was still very early since the sun was just beginning to rise. The faint light from outside dimly lit the room. She looked over to see to her surprise that Tasha had stayed with her last night. She felt Natasha's hand in hers. Skye hesitantly removed her had for Tasha's and left the room. She looked around the house to find a good place to do her daily Tia Chi. She found a door leading to the basement. She curiously took is it and to her surprise found a full gym.

She quickly began to go through her poses. It wasn't 5 minutes before she felt someone walk into the gym. Natasha walked over and smiled. She just began to go through the poses with Skye. As they continued silently Skye watched Natasha through the corner of her eye. Natasha's grace of going through each pose was mesmerizing.

When they finished Tasha turned to Skye and asked "You had a good teacher. Who taught you how to do Tia Chi?"

"My second SO, Agent Melinda May." Skye stated.

"Mel took you on as her rookie? You must be good then. Come on let spar. I want to know how good you are." Natasha said with a smile.

"I would but I shouldn't till my arm heals. I was shot and had a tracker removed from it." Skye said evasively.

Natasha just nods and says "In a few days then. I am going to work out. You can join me if you want."

"Nah. I will go make some breakfast. Would you like anything specifically?" Skye asked. She could help but smile at how nice she was to not push her.

"No but Clint loves pancakes and bacon so if you make those he will wake up to the smell." Natasha said as she began to wrap her hands.

Skye smiled and says "Pancakes and bacon it is them." She went upstairs to the kitchen and began to make them all some breakfast.

Clint woke up to the smell of his favorite breakfast foods. He was instantly up. He walked downstairs in a t-shirt and boxers on. He was more out of it since he had just woke up. He saw Skye talking with Natasha in the kitchen as Skye was making the food. There was already 2 full plates set up for them and she was working on the last one. He instantly walked over and says "How are my 2 favorite girls this morning?"

Natasha just raised her eyebrow. She had just finished her morning work out a few minutes before Clint came down. "More awake than you." She commented.

Skye smiled and says "You two can go ahead and start eating I just need to finish this last batch before I join you."

They nod and grabbed the plates that she had prepared for them. They waited for her at the table. They didn't want to eat without her there. It felt too impolite.

Skye soon walked over with her own plate and sat down at the table. "You did not have to wait for me." She said gently.

They just smiled and Natasha said "We wanted too." They began to eat in silence since they were all too busy eating. Clint looked at her and says "this is very delicious. Thank you Skye." Skye smiled and nods at them as she continued to eat.

* * *

They soon finished eating and Clint picked up all of the dishes. He took them into the kitchen and began to wash them. Natasha quickly followed. Skye looked around her curiously once more. She walked over towards the window to look out. She never felt like she had a home.

Natasha walked up quietly behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Natasha asked curiously.

Skye smiled slightly and says "This is a very nice house. I-I never had a place to call my own growing up." She looked down not wanting to see her expression.

Natasha smiled and says "Well we all have that experience. You will always have a place here." Natasha gently reached for Skye's hand and says "Let me give you the grand tour." Skye looked up and says "I would like that."

Natasha led her around to different places on the farm. Skye looked around curiously. If she was going to stay she need to know where everything was. Skye sighed and then asked "How close is nearest civilization?"

"The closest thing is nearly 75 miles away from here. As long as you don't cause any major earthquakes you should be fine. Just be careful." Natasha easily answered. She had figured out right away why Skye had asked her.

Skye nods and they began to walk toward the farmhouse once more. She walked slowly to take in the place. She still could not think that she would be here more than a few weeks. When they walked in Clint was working on the flooring in the dinning room. "Hey there handy man." Skye said as she walked in. He didn't react to her voice. Natasha sighed and walked over to Clint. She tapped on his shoulder. He looked up startled. He walked over to the table and picked up something and put them in his ears.

Natasha just looked at him and began to use sign language to tell him he had to tell her. Clint sighed and says "I am almost completely deaf. I have hearing aids."

Skye looked at him then Natasha and says "you don't owe me an explanation. You two both have kept secrets all your life. You don't have to change that for me." She hadn't told them everything about the past. She had given Clint an overview but had not gone into complete detail.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other then suddenly hugged Skye together. They held her close and Clint says "We do trust you it is just it is hard for us to share things that we usually keep to ourselves." Skye relaxed into their grasp. She had never felt this safe and comfortable.

Natasha slowly pulled away and says "I will make lunch. I hope you don't mind having sandwiches." She slowly walked away from them into the kitchen.

"Let's go to the living room to watch a movie. We can go relax for the first time in days." Clint said happily. He suddenly picked up Skye in a Bridal style.

Skye let out a little yelp of surprise as she was suddenly picked up. He carried her over to the couch and put her down on it. He quickly sat down beside her. Clint turned on the TV and began to look at what was on. They soon picked out a movie that both of them wanted to watch.

A few minutes into the movie Natasha came in with a plate of sandwiches for all of them. Skye smiled and thanked her. Natasha sat on the other side of Skye so that Skye was between her and Clint. Skye relaxed and leaned against Clint. Half way through the movie Natasha moved so that she was leaning on Skye. At first Skye just blushed and looked at them both. Soon she was so relaxed that she fell into a deep sleep.

Natasha was the first one to notice that Skye was asleep but left her alone. She had a feeling that Skye had been having a hard time of getting a good night sleep. She didn't move to make sure that she did not wake up Skye.

Clint noticed that Skye was asleep when the movie was over and looked over at his two soulmates. "I have become a pillow for her." He jokes quietly. Natasha just rolls her eyes and says "She seems so innocent when she is asleep. I am surprised that she is carrying a lot of emotional baggage with her."

Clint nods and says "I am not going to allow anyone to hurt her again. Not if I have a say in it." Natasha just looked at him. She knew even after knowing her for not even a day that Skye would not like to be sheltered. Skye started to stir before she could comment on that.

Skye opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Clint and Natasha still snuggled up to her. She was glad that they stayed beside her.

Natasha gently smiled and says "Hey there sleepy head. How was your nap?"

"It was wonderful." Skye said as she slowly sat up. Natasha was still leaning on her making it a little harder to sit up.

Clint winked at Natasha and quickly got up. The sudden movement made Skye fall over along with Natasha. Skye ended up under Natasha and was very flustered.

"Oh Clint was right. You are cute when you get flustered." Natasha smirked. She gently kissed Skye on the lips before getting up. She didn't want to make Skye to uncomfortable.

Skye was almost bright red from being so flustered. It took her a minute before she got up. "I- I am going to go work on my computer." She stuttered before running upstairs to the room she woke up in. She pulled out her computer and saw a few more emails from Coulson. Skye quickly made sure that she had a program to keep them from finding her through the emails. She opened the newest one from Coulson.

 _Skye,_

 _The team is very sorry about how everything ended up like. We all miss you. Please let us know that you are safe. We recently found a video of you with Hawkeye at a dinner being attacked by Hydra. We are continuing to hunt them down to find out why they want you. It has been harder to gain intel on them without you. Please consider coming back to the playground._

 _Also Barton and Romanov do not know that I am alive. I don't know how they would react if it didn't come from myself. Stay with them if they let you into their safe house. They are probably the best people that could possibly protect you._

 _We had a run in with your father but a powered person teleported him away to an unknown location. Please stay alert since he and the powered man are still at large._

 _Stay safe,_

 _DC_

Skye sighed and reread the email once more. She smiled at the fact that he sighed it with DC. She sent a short response back to Coulson telling him that she was safe. She didn't want them to worry about her. They need to focus on Hydra instead of her. She could help but feel tense when she read about her father. She just shook her head and finished her email. She sent it and decided not to look at the rest of the emails yet. She deactivated her program to make sure that she was not wasting her computer's battery life. She began to remove all evidence of her in the web once more so that nobody could possibly know where she is. It was bad enough that Coulson probably knew where she was.

Clint knocked on the door and says "Dinner is ready."

Skye smiled and says "Good timing I just finished." She put her computer on the bed and walked downstairs with him.

* * *

They had a nice homemade dinner which Clint had made. Skye smiled at the fact that they all made one meal that day.

After dinner Natasha and Clint went down stairs to the Gym. Skye followed them down to watch. Skye sat down on one of the benches in the gym to watch them spar.

It was amazing to watch the two spar. Clint was stronger while Natasha was defiantly faster. A single round of sparring lasted over 30 minutes. Natasha had Clint pinned down. Skye smiled and giggled as Clint pouted when he was let up.

Skye felt a wave of exhaustion hit her as they began to get water. "I am going to head to bed." She said quietly. They looked up at her and Natasha says "Hey you can sleep in the same bed with both of us. Just head to the master bedroom. We will be up there in a bit. Just sleep."

Skye nods. She blushed slightly but knew that she felt better when she was with both of them. She went and took a shower. She put her pjs on walked to the master bedroom. Skye slowly got into the king size bed that was in the room.

It was not long before they both joined her in the bed. Once again she was in the middle. She snuggled up to both of them and soon was fast asleep. Clint kissed the top of both of their heads and soon was fast asleep.

Natasha watched her soulmates and sighed. She had never thought that she would be so lucky to have the two of them as soulmates. She moved closer the two and held Clint's which laid on top of Skye. Soon she was fast asleep as well.

* * *

End notes:

I am really beginning to enjoy my time that I take to write for this story. This story is probably going to be a long one.

Please review.

Tremors


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am happy writing this story at the moment. Besides the two that I am doing right now I actually have started another story. I don't know yet when I am going to post it or if I ever will. Only time will tell.

Speaking of time I have been and will be very busy the next few weeks. I have an insane amount of work to do.

Thank you to everyone who has alerted and favorited this story.

Special thanks to all of the people who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters.

* * *

During the middle of the night Skye began to toss and turn under their arms. She began to have a bad dream. Her movement quickly woke up Natasha since she was always a light sleeper. Natasha felt the room trembling slightly. She frowned and gently shook Skye.

"Skye wake up. It is just a bad dream." Natasha whispered while trying to not wake up Clint. Skye bolted upright and had a hand on her stomach. Skye climbed out of the bed before Natasha could stop her.

Natasha quickly followed after her. She didn't want Skye to deal with whatever she is going through alone. She followed Skye to the bathroom where she found Skye clutching her knees. Natasha walked over and sat quietly beside Skye. Natasha slowly pulled sky into her lap and held her gently. After a few minutes Skye looked at Natasha and says "Thanks Tasha."

Natasha smiled and kissed Skye on the top of the head. "You would do the same for me." She whispered into Skye's ear. She kissed her on the forehead and held her happily. "Would you like to talk about it?" Natasha asked.

Skye shook her head and says "No but I should look at my wound to make sure that it is healing nicely. I forgot to do that yesterday."

Natasha nods knowing that Skye was probably trying to not think about what happened. Skye began to undo the bandage but Natasha stopped her. "Let me." Natasha said calmly. Skye nods and held still as her bandage was undone. Natasha looked at the wound, which to her slight surprise, was almost completely healed.

"I think you can leave the bandage off of it now. It seems like you have a faster healing rate." Natasha said calmly. She gently cleaned what was left of the wound. She noticed the words near Skye's left wrist. She did not comment on it but smirked a little. She continued to hold Skye since she had not left her lap.

Skye leaned against Natasha once Natasha was done cleaning the wound. She sighed contently. The whole time that Natasha had been cleaning her wound Skye had been staring at Natasha's face. She was lost in Natasha's green eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Natasha teased her playfully.

Skye blushed and didn't look away. She smirked and says "Maybe."

Natasha chuckled quietly and easily picked up Skye as she stood up. She looked at the clock and says "We might as well go on to do our Tai Chi."

Skye blushed as Natasha held her close and says "I can walk."

"Well you didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon so might as well carry you." Natasha said casually.

When Skye looked at the door she saw that Clint was standing there watching them. She had not been focusing on the vibrations around her recently since she felt at ease here. Natasha just easily walked past Clint and carried Skye down to the gym.

Clint just followed them. He was pouting slightly. He noticed how easily Skye accepted Natasha's help. She had not accepted his that easily. He sat down on a bench to watch the two of them.

Natasha put Skye down once they were in the gym. She gracefully walked over to the center to do Tia chi. Skye quickly followed. She began to go through the motions easily and in sync with Natasha. Clint Just smiled at the sight of both of them.

* * *

Once they finished Natasha turned and looked at Skye. "You wound on your arm is healed enough for you to at least do an easy workout. Want to join me?" She said calmly.

Clint raised an eyebrow and spoke up "Careful Tasha we don't want to hurt her just as soon as she is getting better."

Skye looked at them and says "I think I might give it another day before I do that. I do want to work on something on my computer though. I would love to come down here and watch you work out."

Clint pouted in her sight this time and she added "I have not forgotten about you Clint you are welcomed to join me in watching."

"Oh if he is going to be down here he is going to have to spar with me. That is the reason he would rather steal you away instead." Natasha comments easily while wrapping her hands.

Before Skye could ask what she meant by stealing her away, Clint scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. Skye made a noise of surprise as she was lifted.

Clint carried her upstairs and says "You can spare with Nat tomorrow. I want that wound completely healed before you work out."

Skye pouts and grunts. "I am not helpless. I do need to try out my powers so that I can get some control over them. Now why did you bring me up here?"

Clint ran his free hand through his hair and shrugged. "Maybe I am not as good at sharing as I thought I was." He mumbled. "I wanted to check on you since you did have a Nightmare last night." He said gently as he put her down on the couch. He sat next to her and hugged her.

Skye looked at him and says "It was just a bad memory. Don't worry about me so much."

"I can't help but worry about you since you are my soulmate. I just don't like seeing you upset." Clint said gently. He kissed her on the top of her head. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I know." Skye said gently. She looked up at him in the eyes. She suddenly kissed him quickly on the lips. When she pulled away he was grinning widely.

"Now would you like to help me cook Breakfast? I could use a hand." Clint said easily. Skye nods and got up to go in the kitchen. Clint quickly followed after her.

* * *

While in the middle of making breakfast Clint's cell phone rang. Skye looked at him startled at the sound. He just sighed and looked at who was calling. He suddenly cussed under his breath and looked at her. "I need to take this. Can you handle the rest?" Clint asked.

Skye nods and he quickly walked outside to take the call. She heard him say "What is it Tony?" as he walked out the door. She quickly took over the cooking and was almost finished when she felt someone walk up on her. "Need any help?" Natasha asked from almost right behind her. She had been hoping to make her jump.

"Nice try Tasha I felt you coming. I got this. I am almost done anyway." Skye said while smirking. She looked over her shoulder briefly to see Natasha looking around the room. At this sight Skye quickly said "Clint had a call. He is outside on the phone. I heard him say Tony as he walked out."

Natasha sighs but then went to set the table for them to eat. Skye brought the food over a couples of minutes later. She noticed that Natasha's eyes kept glancing at the door. "Should we check on him?" Skye asked.

Before Natasha answered Clint walked into the house. He seemed agitated. "Is everything all right?" Skye asked curiously. He nods and says "We might have to go on a mission soon. Tony called but he would not give any information about why he wanted us to head back to the tower."

Natasha looked annoyed at the lack of information that they had gotten. "When does he want us there?" She asked in a tired voice.

"He wants us there by tomorrow." Clint answered.

"We should leave after we eat then. Want to come with us to the Avenger's tower Skye?" Natasha said while slightly smirking. She already knew that Skye would never pass up a chance like this.

Skye bit her lip worried about if her powers would go out of control. She then realized that maybe the rest of the team could help her with her powers. "Sure. I just need to get my stuff together once more. Do you think we will be coming back here anytime soon?" Skye said smiled smiling slightly.

"Without knowing any information there is no telling. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Clint said while quickly sitting down.

Once they finished eating they quickly got ready. To Skye's surprise the pair of Assassins led her to the barn where a quinjet was stored. Skye smiled and felt a little at ease as she entered it. It was a familiar setting to her. Clint walked up to go pilot the quinjet. "Want to come sit in the copilot's seat Skye?" Clint asked as he walked by.

"No I have some work to do on my computer." She answered easily. She sat down in one of the jump seats. Clint nods and Natasha followed after him.

Skye felt the quinjet take off and they were soon flying off toward the Avengers tower. Skye began to try and find out what the remnants of Hydra were up too. She hated the thought that they might just be underground once more.

* * *

After an hour Natasha walked back to sit beside Skye. She leaned over to look at Skye's computer screen. It was full of lines of coding that Skye had written. "What's the program for?" Natasha asked out of curiosity.

"It is a new bug that I am working on that I can get information from places I hack into." Skye said easily.

"Well if you need a break from that you could try hacking Stark's servers. He is always bragging that his security system is the best." Natasha said playfully. She was slightly joking. If Skye did manage to get in she wanted to know why they are heading to the tower. There was no harm in her hacking Tony since this was Skye. If he got mad at Skye he would have to go through both her and Clint to hurt her.

"Want me to try? How much longer till we get there?" Skye asked while grinning widely.

"If you want and we are about 30 minutes out from the tower." Natasha answered easily.

"I should be in his system by the time we land." Skye said honestly. She looked back at her computer and saved her program. She quickly got into the back channels of the internet that she had used all the time when she was a member of the Rising Tide. She quickly began to hack into the servers.

Natasha smiled and left Skye in peace to hack. She walked back up to sit in the co-pilot's seat once more. "I convinced Skye to hack Stark." Natasha said quietly to Clint.

He sighed and says "Why do you always like to stir up trouble? That is exposed to be my job."

Natasha chuckled and just shook her head.

* * *

Skye was just about to get in when they landed. Natasha and Clint grabbed her stuff and where walking off when Tony walked towards them angrily. He walked onto the plan and up to Skye. He crossed his arms and glared at her. He then was confused as this girl could not be the one hacking him.

Skye had felt someone approach just as she made her way into the server. She smiled triumphantly and looked up. She then noticed it was neither Clint nor Natasha standing in front of her. She looked in surprise at a confused Tony.

Tony quickly asked **"** _ **You are the one hacking me?"**_

* * *

End notes:

Yet another Cliffhanger. I know I am very evil. It just seemed like a good stopping place since the next chapter is going to be insane (Maybe).

Please review. It makes my day seeing all the reviews.

Tremors


	10. Chapter 10

I am very gratefully for all of the positive responses I am getting back from everyone. I am trying my best to keep this story interesting. I am actually looking forwards to writing some later parts of this story. I have been getting so many ideas as well for other stories as I have been writing as well. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to write since I could not seem to get Tony's character just right. I hope I got him at least somewhat correct.

A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel Characters.

* * *

Skye looked at the man she had once cosplayed with wide eyes. Her hands were shaking slightly in nervousness. She looked over to Clint and Natasha who were watching from the background. She mouthed 'Help me.' To them.

She could see that Natasha had figure out what was going on. She was not going to intervene though. Skye bit her lip and noticed Tony glaring at her. Skye closed her laptop and put it in her bag. Tony tried to snatch her laptop from her but she swatted his hand away. The movement uncovered part of Tony's words.

The black mark caught Tony's eyes and he quickly grabbed her arm. He could feel her instantly tense under his grip. **"Let go of my arm."** Skye said in an emotionless voice. She was doing all she could from letting her powers get out of hand. Unnoticeable to everyone but her the room was very slightly shaking.

Tony let go as his face showed surprise. Skye grabbed her computer bag and quickly walked off the plane. She needed to calm herself down before anything bad happened. She made it to the elevator door and pressed the panel only for a voice to startle her causing a small shake. "You are not authorized to that." Jarvis said.

At the small shake Clint and Natasha quickly caught up with her followed by a very confused Tony. Clint quickly pulled her close and whispered in her ear "You don't have to deal with this alone. Remember we are here for you."

Natasha spoke to Jarvis behind them to set up Skye's access. Tony just stared and asked "What the hell is going on?" Natasha just stared at Tony with her arms crossed.

"We will explain once we get Skye settled in. She has been through a lot recently. Do not upset her." Natasha said after moving in between Tony and her soulmates. She didn't care if Tony was also Skye's soulmate. Skye was overwhelmed and did not need the crap that Tony was sure to throw at her.

Tony looked at Natasha with an even more surprised look. As he was looking at Natasha, Clint had taken Skye down to his and Natasha's floor. Tony had not noticed the pair leave. Natasha quickly left without a sound to join the two on their floor while Tony was looking around. When Tony noticed that Natasha had also left he grumbled to himself and went to get himself a drink. He had not thought that he would met his new soulmate this way.

* * *

Clint led Skye into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. He put a blanket around her and went to get her some hot chocolate. He knew that she had to be shocked and scared. Her emotions seemed to be more out of control than he had seen them in the last few days.

As Clint walked over with the mug of hot chocolate for Skye, Natasha made her way over to Skye. Natasha instantly began to try and comfort her. Clint sat down beside them and put the mug on the table before pulling Skye into his lap to comfort her. Once she was settle he gave her the mug of hot chocolate. It was then that the tears started to fall. Clint and Natasha just sat with her holding her till she felt better.

* * *

An hour later the hot chocolate mug was empty and Skye had calmed down. She was half asleep when she was startled by the sound of Jarvis once more. "Mr. Stark and Pepper request that the three of you join them for dinner."

Natasha looked at Skye and asked "do you feel up to go eat dinner with them?"

Skye looked at Natasha and says "It might be better to get this over before whatever you are here for."

Clint nods and says "Don't worry about Stark. If he gets out of line he will have to deal with us."

With that said they all got into the elevator and went back up to the common room. Skye stayed slightly behind the two assassins not feeling as confident as she did earlier. She froze when the elevator doors opened. Natasha had noticed and reached for Skye's hand while Clint put his on her lower back to give her support. She smiled weakly at them as they led her out of the elevator.

She spotted Tony and Pepper before they had noticed them there. Tony was pacing nervously. When he spotted them he froze. Pepper made her way over slowly and extended her hand towards Skye. "Hello I am Pepper Potts." Pepper said in a friendly manner.

"My name is Skye. Just Skye. I don't have a last name. I know who you are." Skye said while blushing slightly as she shook Pepper's hands. She thought about how she used to completely fangirl over Iron Man. That was before she found out how hellish everything behind scenes could be.

Tony had pulled out a tablet to try and find anything on her out of curiosity while he thought that she was distracted by Pepper. Skye noticed though. She quickly said "You will not find anything on me." The statement made Pepper look back at Tony. She scowled at him.

Tony looked at her and asked "how did you know that I was not finding anything about you?"

Skye sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am very skilled at a computer as our first meeting should have indicated. I am a hacker. I was able to get into your system. If I had been more knowledgeable of Jarvis I probably could have gotten in without you ever noticing." She said honestly.

Tony slightly smirked and says "we should have a hack-off to see who the better hacker is."

"You two can do that later. Right now the food is getting cold so we should all eat." Pepper said calmly.

As Clint, Natasha, and Skye went to sit down Tony notice the physical contact between the 3. "What is up with the 3 of you?" He asked bluntly.

Skye tensed and turned to face the still standing Tony. "Well to be blunt. Your words were the 3rd first words that I have heard. I have 9 marks. Clint said his first." She started. She moved the collar of her shirt to Show part of Clint's mark. "He kept me safe and led me to Tasha who then said her first words to me." She said then lifted up her shirt slightly to show part Natasha's words. "Then earlier you said yours." She finished as she moved up her sleeve.

Tony and Pepper looked at her with wide eyes. Then Tony stated "Well this is going to be a party once you find us all."

Skye just frowned and shook her head while she sat down. They all started to eat. Tony kept glancing at Skye and then Pepper. They ate in silence. Tony for once did not have anything to say and Skye was not in a mood to talk.

* * *

Once they finished dinner Natasha asked "Why are we here Tony?"

Tony looked up and says "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. There is recent intel that Hydra is searching for a gifted person that recently gained very powerful powers. We need to keep this person away from their grasp."

Skye looked up in surprise. Natasha just glared at Tony and Clint scratched the back of his neck. Skye was the one to speak up. "You could have told them this over the phone and saved all of us some time. I am the one that they are looking for." Skye said in an emotionless tone. She was trying not to think of how it happened.

Tony looked up at Skye with shock. "What do you mean it is you? What you do fall into a vat of toxic waste? Get bitten by a radioactive spider?" Tony joked

"Tony" Natasha almost growled out in warning knowing that with how bad Skye's emotions were out of whack in the first place that it was probably not a good time for them to have this conversation.

Skye's eyes darken as she failed not to think of the memories and says "I went through a transformation. It killed one of my friends and I cannot control my powers." The room shook slightly but was noticeable to everyone in it.

"Skye." Clint said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder. Skye's eyes seemed to gain some of its normal light at the sound and touch from Clint.

Skye did not look at them but asked "Is there a gym here?"

"Yes just ask Jarvis. He will take you there." Pepper answered Skye. Pepper's concern for the girl was every evident in her voice as she had spoken up.

Skye quickly got up and quickly walked away. She was very agitated and needed to relieve her excess energy. She got Jarvis to take her to the gym and she quickly wrapped her hands before she started punching the punching bag.

* * *

Once Skye had left Natasha glared at Tony and said "You just keep doing the wrong thing around Skye."

"I didn't know what not to say. I can't avoid something if I don't know what to avoid." Tony said in defense. Pepper sighed and says "You should go apologize to her."

"He should not talk to her at the moment. She is very emotional and it will trigger her powers. I for one don't want the building coming down on me." Clint commented.

"What are her powers exactly?" Pepper asked level headedly.

"As far as I know she can control vibrations. She can cause earthquakes which is why when we felt the shake the first time she ran off we went to her instantly. They are triggered by negative emotions." Clint informed them.

Tony looked lost in thought and says "I can try and make the hulk room vibration proof so she can work on her control. I could also call Bruce in to get him to help her with emotional control. We can't have her getting upset all the time. Not with everything that we have to deal with as well."

Natasha nods and says "She would appreciate that." She got up and walked to the elevator. She was quickly joined by Clint. They went to the gym to check on Skye.

* * *

They found her on the ground breathing heavily near a broken punching bag. Natasha frowned knowing that this had to be bad for Skye to have done this. She quickly made her way over and sat next to her.

Skye didn't even acknowledge their presence. She had her head buried in her knees as she silently cried. She jumped slightly as she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see that it was Clint and Natasha. "I am sorry for running off." Skye said gently.

Clint just kissed her on the head and wiped away her tears. "Why does Tony seem to set your emotions off so easily?" He asked her gently. He was usually the one to make things into jokes but he was being carful around Skye since he knew she had a very rough history. He would not share it with the others without her permission.

Skye shakes her head and says "It brought up memories about when my life started to become crazy and while those are semi good memories, those memories lead to horrible ones because of Ward being in them." She winced as she said Ward's name.

Skye sighed and says "Can we go to the apartment? I want to work on my program." She was scared that she would just have a nightmare if she went to sleep.

Natasha squeezed Skye's hand and nods. Clint easily picked Skye up bridal style. When they approached it, the elevator opened before they reached it. Tony stepped out and looked at Skye. They all freeze and look at each other. Tony had a couple box in his hand.

"What it is now Tony? This better be important." Natasha said bluntly.

"I wanted to apologize to Skye for my behavior. I am sorry with the way I have been acting. I also wanted to give her this." He said before holding out two boxes. "That is all. I have a project that I need to get back to if you will excuse me." He added before walking away to the back of the room.

Skye looked at the boxes while Clint began to move once more. They quickly arrived on the floor and made their way to the couch. When Clint put Skye down She looked at them and asked "Can I have some alone time?" They looked at each other and nod knowing that Skye was not used to being surrounded with such protective people. They went to the room and before Natasha entered she said "We will be in here if you need us. Just call out."

Skye nods and waited for them to close the door. She waited a few minutes and, after grabbing her computer bag, moved towards the windows while still holding the boxes. She sat down against the window and sighed. Skye began to open the boxes. The first one held a stark phone and a note.

 _I noticed you didn't seem to have a phone on you. Thought that it would be helpful. You never know when you might need help. It is also designed only to work for you. We can talk tech tomorrow._

Skye looked at it curiously and knew that she was going to have fun playing with it later. She couldn't believe that she was holding a piece of tech that Tony had made for her personal use. She knew that she would probable had to figure out how to keep it from being tracked. She would look into the coding later. She sat the phone to the on the floor next to her and sighed. She began to open the next one and found a beautiful necklace. She wondered how Tony had gotten this this fast.

It was a necklace that had both Sapphires and diamonds in a likeness of Tony's arc reactor. She looked at the necklace in wonder and gently rubbed her thumb over it. She knew that she should not allow herself to be bought over with gifts but she couldn't help but like these gifts. For some reason it calmed her down to know that even if Tony didn't know how to handle himself around her, he was at least trying to make amends.

Skye slowly took the necklace out of the box and put it on. She looked down at it and sighed. Then a thought struck her. This was like Tony had marked her as his. She laughed quietly and wondered how Natasha and Clint would react. She smiled and got her computer out. She noticed she was still in Stark's system. She instantly exited it no longer needing to be in it.

Natasha walked out of the shared room an hour after Skye had asked for alone time to find her asleep against the window with her computer still on in her lap. She smiled at how peaceful she looked. She carefully closed her computer and put it down beside her. As she picked her up she noticed the necklace Skye was wearing. She internally groaned at Tony's antics.

She carried her into the room so Skye could sleep comfortably. She placed her into the bed next to a sleeping Clint and laid down beside them. She felt Skye snuggle up to her in her sleep. Natasha smiled kissed Skye on the head before she join her soulmates in sleeping.

* * *

Tony had watched Skye open the gifts on his tablet. Pepper was watching him disapprovingly. He smiled brightly when she put the necklace on. He felt like she might have forgiven him when she put it on. He put the tablet down when she started to play on her computer. He looked at Pepper and says giddily "She put on the necklace."

Pepper just sighed and shook her head. "Tony you just cannot stay out of trouble can you." She said tiredly. She didn't mind that much that this girl was paired with her soulmate. She looked over at him as he had already back on working on the hulk room to be vibration proof. He wanted to have it ready for her soon since it might help her. Pepper walked up to him and says "You are going to get some sleep tonight. I will drag you to the elevator if I have too."

Tony looked at her and pouted. "But one of guests needs help. Come on Pepper you know that she could do with a way to let her powers go and to try and tame them." He countered.

Pepper shook her head and says "You can work on this tomorrow. Just come to the room with me."

Tony sighed knowing that he had better go with Pepper or he might end up sleeping on the couch (Or not at all). He slowly put down his tools and walked over to her. They soon made their way to their floor. Not to long after that they were asleep as well.

* * *

End note:

I just could not see Skye finding out about Tony as her soulmate very well at first. I just did not see it any other way. She is defiantly going to warm up to him slowly. I feel like my writing has gotten better since I have started to write these stories.

I might actually be starting up a new story soon. I just had an idea that would not get out of my head so I had to start working on it instead of adding it to my list of story idea. (Yes I do have a list. I actually have 2: One on my computer and one on my phone for when I think of ideas when I am away from my computer. Ideas for these stories are also between the 2 devices) I don't know when I am going to start posting it since it is still rather rough.

Please review.

Tremors


	11. Chapter 11

I just saw Civil War recently. I was tense the whole time hoping that a certain event would not happen. Thankfully it did not so I cannot wait to see the movie again. I should not have seen it the day before my last final though. It was a major distraction. I just could not help myself though. I think it was worth it in the end.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy and had not had much time to work on the story. I only have this week were I am not busy till I start my internship. It is going to keep me really busy except for on the weekends. I will try an update at least once a week.

Thank you to everyone who have favorited and/or alerted this story.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

Skye woke up at her usual time the next day. She noticed that instead of her head on Clint, like the past few days, it was on Natasha. She felt Clint's arm around her and Natasha as he was snuggled up to her. She looked around to see if there was a way for her to slip out from between them to get ready for the daily Tai Chi.

A minute later she didn't have that problem anymore as Natasha woke up to Skye moving her head off of her. Natasha smiled at Skye before easily slipping out from Clint's arms. It made an opening for Skye to be able to get up as well. Skye smiled at Natasha as she got up from the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her work out cloths. She turned around and quickly changed.

Natasha had finished changing just before Skye started. She turned around only to see Skye's back. She saw, in the brief span of time it was expose, right in between her shoulders was another set of words. _You didn't see that coming?_ It read.

Natasha looked away not wanting to get caught watching her by Skye. She walked to the door quietly and was followed by Skye. The pair of them went down into the gym and began to do their Tai Chi routine.

Natasha turned to Skye once they were finished and says "Clint is going to be upset with tony when he sees the necklace." Skye looked at her and shrugs.

"I am going to give Tony a second chance. He just does not seem to have a filter in what he says. Clint will have to deal with the necklace. Just because I am wearing the necklace doesn't mean that I am just Tony's." Skye said while going to wrap her hands. She knew that her arm was fully healed and wanted to get back into her training since she was in a safe location.

Natasha smiled and says "He is probably going to give you a necklace with an arrow pendant. He gave me one. All of the guys on the team seem to be slightly territorial. Just wait till they are all in the same room. You will get to see it for yourself." Natasha kept the fact that she was not the happiest with the necklace. She decided she would give her something to mark Skye as hers as well.

Skye bit her lip nervously and looked at Natasha. "How do you know that we will be here that long? I mean I don't mind it is just that I never thought I would be living in the Avengers tower. I actually never thought that I would have any soulmates. I was unmarked before the change." She said quietly.

Natasha grabbed Skye's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now you do." She said gently before wrapping her own hands. They both went over to punching bags and began their work outs. Natasha looked over and says "We are going to spar today. I want to see how good your fighting skills are." Skye just nods.

* * *

Skye was thoroughly worn out by the sparring by the time they finished. Skye quickly drank half of the water bottle she just opened. She glared over at Natasha who had barely broken a sweat. Skye just groaned as Natasha chuckled at her glares. Natasha knew that she was not angry but frustrated.

They split up to go take showers before meeting up again in the kitchen for breakfast. Tony, Clint, and Pepper were already sitting at the table eating. Tony had a chef available to make them food if they requested it.

Clint looked up as they walked in and instantly saw the necklace. He quickly looked over at Tony and crossed his arms angrily. Tony looked at him and smirked. "Tony. You cannot win over Skye with gifts." Clint said angrily.

Skye sat down tiredly in a chair. She groaned and says playfully "Why did I agree to training with Tasha?"

Clint chuckled and says "I warned you yesterday."

Tony looked over at Skye curiously and asked "You know how to fight?"

"Yes I know how to fight. I was a SHIELD agent before the fall. Well actually I was in training while I was a consultant living with a SHIELD team. I wasn't an official agent till like a day before the fall." Skye said easily before she began to eat her breakfast.

Tony looked at her and just before he could say anything the elevator opened up to reveal Maria Hill. She walked over to Tony with a tablet in her arms. She instantly noticed Skye sitting at the table and says "Skye your team has been looking for you."

"It is good to see you too Hill." Skye said calmly.

"Wait you know Maria?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Yes Maria helped save me after I had been kidnapped by my SO who had turned out to be Hydra." Skye said while looking at Maria. Skye was getting tired of keeping things secrets but she didn't want to be the one to let the avengers know that Coulson was alive and Director of SHIELD now.

Tony looked at Maria and exclaims "So that is why you disappeared for a few days in the time after the fall! I thought you went off to go see someone."

Skye groaned and asked "When do you ever think before you speak?"

"Never honey. I cannot put on a filter for this genius." Tony states which gets him a glare from Pepper and Skye.

"You learn to ignore him." Natasha stated before she sipped from her cup of coffee.

Skye chuckled as she continued to eat. Tony just frowned at Natasha

"What brings you up here Maria?" Pepper asked. She wanted to distract Tony to keep a fight from starting.

"I came up here to tell you that Steve is going to get back here later tonight. He sent the information he gathered ahead of himself." Maria said as she put the tablet she had on the table.

"Hill Jarvis could have told us that." Tony said while slightly smirking.

Skye threw a wadded up napkin at him and says "Maybe she wanted to come up her for the company." Tony looked at her with a fake offensive face on. Clint smiled brightly at Skye's antics. Maria and Natasha silently laugh.

Skye smiled and says "I am going to go get my computer." She looked at Maria with a look that said she needed to talk to her. It was brief enough that Tony had missed it but Natasha had notice. Natasha looked between the two curiously wondering what the secret was. She planned on finding out somehow.

"I better get back to work. Don't want to leave the other unattended for too long." Maria said as Skye walks away.

* * *

Maria gets into the elevator with Skye and looks at her once the door closes. Skye sighed and says "I hate keeping things from them. Can you tell DC that he is going to be the one to tell them? I am not going to be his shield from that."

Maria gave her a look of pity and says "Why are you having such a hard time keeping the secret?"

"Because all three of them are my soulmates. They are just the ones I have met." Skye said in a tired voice. She was hiding how much the past few days were effecting her. The cracks in her mask had begun to show especially when she was around Tony. She really didn't mean to push him away. It was just in her nature to feel like she did not belong and would push people away. She had thought she had outgrown it but after her transformation she seemed to be reverting back.

Maria looked at her in surprise and then says "Just how many soulmates do you have?"

"Nine" Skye said quietly.

Maria sighed and looked ahead. "I will see what I can do. Can I tell him why?" She asked.

"If he asks tell him to ask me. I would rather him not know yet. Bobbi, May, and Simmons are the only ones that saw any of my soulmarks. I don't know if they shared the information." Skye said dejectedly. She couldn't help but feel the desire to hide the marks from her old team.

Maria nods and says as they reached the floor Skye needed "I will try."

Skye nods and got off of the elevator. She slowly walked over to where her computer was. She looked back at the elevator. She no longer felt like going back up to be social with Tony, Clint, and Natasha. She knew that they were expecting her back upstairs though. She didn't want to worry them. She grabbed her computer and the new Stark phone before making her way back to the elevator.

Just before she pressed the button she looked down at the necklace. She sighed and began to try to hide her emotions once more. She felt like she needed to do this now while she knew she was alone. She felt a pull to be with Natasha and Clint but she had been hiding how much of a pull it was from everyone. She pinched her nose and leaned against the wall. She had yet to begin to feel her bond to Tony. She was just so overwhelmed that her emotions were all mixed up.

She slowly reined her very mixed emotions in before anything could happen around her and pushed herself off the wall. Just as she was about to push the button the elevator door opened.

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed Tony instantly said "What is going on here?" He quickly began to mess with his tablet once more. He pulled up the camera from the elevator.

Clint quickly took the tablet away and says "Tony you will have to ask them. If you want to get on Skye's good side then you cannot go behind her back to find out her secrets. She has trust issues thanks to being in the system most of her life as well as recent events."

Tony looked at the assassins and sighed "Alright Legolas. I will not but give me the tablet before you break it."

Pepper just sighed and shook her head. "Tony I am going to head to work. Do not do anything stupid while I am gone." She said as she got up. She took the other elevator down.

Tony sighed and says "I will be in my lab. I have a project to finish." He quickly got up and left as well.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, then the elevator. Skye still had not come back up. They both knew that their bond was not platonic. There was a pull that they are both could feel for Skye. They were waiting for her to make the first move since Skye had been through so much recently. They didn't want to push her. They both walked over to the elevator and got on it when it arrived.

When the elevator reopened they looked in surprise at Skye. She looked so lost. Clint instantly pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. "What is wrong?" He asked her gently.

Skye looked up at him but not in his eyes and shook her head. She wanted to tell them but couldn't figure out how to put her feelings into words.

Clint led her over to the couch and sat her down. He didn't like seeing Skye so upset. Natasha came over and held Skye from the other side. Skye looked over at both of them and then says "I-I am sorry. I am a mess. I can't even talk about my own feelings. I-I don't know what to do anymore."

Natasha hugged her tightly and then reached a hand up to Skye's cheek. At the first contact Skye had instantly flinched thinking that she was going to be slapped. Natasha shared a look with Clint knowing that that flinch was very significant. It made them angry at whomever had hurt her. Skye leaned into the hand after a few seconds.

Skye finally looked at Natasha's green eyes. She suddenly reached forwards and hugged Natasha tightly. "I am sorry if I seem to be pushing everyone away." She said as she began to cry into Natasha's shoulder. Natasha and Clint began to softly say soothing words to her to try and help her. Skye could barely hear the,

As she cried her emotions seemed to slowly become less tangled and confusing. She felt a pull to be with the two of them. As she began to calm down she looked up at the two of them. "All it seems that I have been doing recently is cry." She said sadly.

"Hey it is not a bad thing to cry. You have been through a lot recently. It is only natural that you will need time to readjust." Clint whispered into her ear. Skye shivered at the hot breath in her ear. She blushed slightly and looked up at Clint. Clint chuckled and kissed her on the nose.

"It could be the new bonds also." Natasha pointed out. Skye looked at her and commented "Or our incomplete bond. I can feel that ours is romantic. I-I just have so much going on in my head that the pull was not nearly as strong." Skye said in a very quiet voice.

"Don't push yourself. We do not have to complete it until you are ready. Nat and I don't want to hurt you. You have enough on your plate already." Clint gently said as he rubbed her back in a comforting way. She felt Natasha's hand in her hair. She looked at both of them gratefully.

"You two are too good to me. I just feel like I don't deserve you two." Skye said honestly.

Natasha looked at Skye in surprise and says "We feel the same. Given our dark pasts we don't feel like we are not good enough for you."

Skye smiled slightly and suddenly leaned forwards and kissed Natasha on the lips. Natasha instantly responded to the kiss. It was very innocent at first but then Natasha's tongue brushed against Skye's lip asking for entrance. Skye allowed the kiss to get a little more heated. They broke contact when their bodies were complaining for air. They were lost in each other's eyes until they felt Clint move slightly.

Clint smiled at the sight and watched his two soulmates happily. He couldn't help but feel a little aroused by the sight of the two of them kissing. He noticed them look at him when he moved slightly to get more comfortable.

Skye smiled and says "I have not forgotten about you either Clint." She leaned over to him and began to kiss him as well. Skye had made up her mind to complete the bond with the two. She felt an overwhelming desire to finish this bond.

When they pulled away Skye looked at both of them and smiled shyly. She blushed brightly before asking "C-can we complete our bond?"

Natasha laughed and smiled brightly. "We would do anything for you." She whispered into Skye's ear. Skye shivered and looked at Natasha with wide eyes.

Clint smiled and picked Skye up and carried her into the bedroom. Natasha followed after them.

* * *

End notes:

I might write a separate story of the smut. I will have to write it once I have time. I have been working on the other unpublished story a lot recently. I think that I am almost ready to start posting it.

Please review

Tremors


	12. Chapter 12

I have been slowly working on this story because I have been debating about the way I want her to meet a couple of her soulmates. I promise to try to be more active with this story. It is just hard at the moment because I am very busy with my internship.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character.

* * *

Skye smiled as the three of them walked up to go get dinner. They had spent the whole afternoon together. Since they had completed their bond Skye had not stopped smiling. She was bounding along the hallway from the elevator to the common room. Clint and Natasha watched her happily as they followed right behind her. "She became a puppy." Clint joked.

Natasha hit him on the shoulder and says "she does not need to be chastised right now."

Skye entered the common room and turned to wait for them. She didn't notice Tony watching her with curiosity. The smiled on her face made Tony happy himself. He walked up behind her and says "what has you a good mood?"

Skye turned around and smiled slightly. "Nothing. Just hung out with the assassin duo for most of the day." Skye said telling him the half-truth. Tony looked at her and smirked. "Can I steal you away from the assassin duo tomorrow?" He asked her.

"We will see. I will let you know at breakfast tomorrow. Do you have any nerf guns?" Skye said before she walked up to Clint and Natasha as they walked in.

Tony smiled and knew that he was probably seeing the mischievous side of Skye. He messed with his tablet for a lot of nerf guns to be delivered to the tower in the next hour. He wanted Skye to have an option and to maybe have a nerf war with the others later.

Skye quickly led the two over to the table to hopefully eat soon. Skye's stomach growled loudly as she sat down. Clint and Natasha smiled at Skye as she sat them down.

After dinner Tony pulled the trio into the living room and says "We are having a movie night and you three are joining us. Maria and Pepper are coming up here soon."

Clint and Natasha sit down on a couch and left room for Skye. Just before Skye sat down she walked over to Tony and turned away from the assassins knowing that they could read lips. "Have they arrived?" She asked

Tony nods and handed her the tablet he was holding. Skye took it and began to go through the information. Skye began to mess around with his tablet and says "You really need to work on your security. Some of your project ideas do not need to get into the wrong hands."

Tony's jaw dropped. Skye laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Tony suddenly looked very dazed at Skye. The kiss, even if it had been on the cheek, had been unexpected. Clint and Natasha were just enjoying the show. Nobody could have easily made Tony act like this. It was amusing to them to watch it.

Skye looked back down at the tablet then says "I forgot my new phone. I am going to go get it." She took off before the pair on the couch could figure out her ruse. Quickly she made it to Tony's lab and hacked her way in to get to the new toys. She began to arm herself with the toy guns to try and start a nerf gun war. She wanted to have the first shot though since she knew that Clint and Natasha were probably going to win in the end. She just wanted to have fun.

* * *

Skye tried to stealthily make her way back to the common room. Every little vibration around her made her pause to make sure she was not spotted. Soon they came into view. Skye started to fire the foam darts at them taking everyone but Tony by surprise.

Clint and Natasha stared at Skye with wide eyed. "Come catch me to arm yourself or go to Tony's lab if you prefer." Skye said without thinking. Suddenly both Clint and Natasha launch themselves off of the couch and after her.

"Oh crap." Skye exclaimed before taking off running. She ran around the corner right into someone who had just stepped off of the elevator. Skye felt strong arms wrap around her to prevent her from falling.

" _ **You alright Ma'am?"**_ Steve Rogers asked the women in his arms. He felt the young women in his arms tense up and suddenly stare into his eyes with surprise. He broke the gaze when he heard the sound of people running getting closer to them.

" _ **Crap. Don't let them catch me!"**_ Skye said before trying to get out of his arms. His grip tightened slightly when she said those words.

It was in theses few seconds that allowed Clint and Natasha to catch up to them. They suddenly came to a stop when they saw the pair.

"Good job Cap you caught Skye! Grab a Nerf gun from her. It is time for a nerf war!" Clint said enthusiastically. He was nearly bouncing with enthusiasm.

Skye shrugged and gave them all nerf guns. "Hey let's all get Tony and Hill real quick."

Steve still was looking at Skye in shock and suddenly says "Wait please tell me this is not a joke. Is she really my soulmate?"

Clint and Natasha suddenly looked between Steve and Skye. Skye sighed and looked at Steve. "Yes but it is more complicated than that. I have multiple marks. You, Clint, Tasha, Tony, and five others are all my soulmates. Now let's go. They have made it to the lab. It is only a matter of time before they catch us." Skye said before running off once more. She didn't feel like having to explain to Steve at the moment the very complicatedness which was her life at the moment.

Steve looked at Natasha and Clint before asking "Is that true?"

Natasha just nod. Clint nods and says "You will need to talk to Skye for more of the story. She is very dear to the two of us already. Tony is working his way in slowly into her heart. Just be careful. She has been through a lot already in the time that she has been alive."

* * *

Soon the nerf war was in full throttle. Jarvis was keeping track of hits as they played. After an hour of everything going well they all collapsed on the couches in the common area laughing. Skye smiled brightly at her four soulmates.

Tony looked at the time and asked "Want to watch a movie. Capsicle here has a long list of movies he needs to watch to catch up on."

Skye nods and says "I would love too."

Clint and Natasha got up and says "We will go get the popcorn and snacks."

Daisy nods and watched them go. Skye was leaning against a blushing Steve when Natasha and Clint left.

Tony and Maria noticed how relaxed and at ease Skye was leaning against Steve. "What is up with you and Capsicle?" Tony asked curiously.

Skye looked at Steve and asked him "Do you want me to tell or you?"

Steve shrugged which made Skye sigh. "After I ran away from the common room I bumped into Steve. It turns out he is also one of my soulmates." Skye said easily.

Tony pouted and playfully whined "I have to share you with not only Spidey and Legolas but Capsicle as well?"

Skye glared at him and crossed her arms. "Don't whine every time I find another soulmate. That will get very old very fast." She said seriously.

Tony threw his hands up in defeat and says "Ok. I promise to try and reframe from whining."

Skye smiled brightly and says "Thank you Tony."

Just as Natasha and Clint got back with snacks, sodas, and beer Jarvis said "Sir your packages have arrived."

Tony bolted upright and smiled brightly. "I will be right back." He said brightly.

Clint groaned knowing that Tony probably bought some more gifts for Skye. He had noticed Skye watch him leave the room. He sat on the other side of Skye and put his arm around her shoulder. Skye smiled at him.

Skye had just gotten really comfortable as Natasha leaned on Skye and stretched her feet out along both Clint's lap when Tony walked in with a couple of boxes. He was smiling brightly like a kid in a candy store as he walked into the room.

"Hey Skye I got something for you." He said happily. He then noticed Clint's glare and added while rolling his eyes "Don't worry Legolas you will like some of the things I got her. Pepper helped pick out some of it."

Tony put the boxes on the coffee table near Skye and smiled. He picks up a box and handed it to Skye. "Open that one first. Pepper might have helped with this." Tony said happily.

Skye looked at him and then the box. "You didn't have to get me anything Tony." Skye said quietly. She had never had anyone who could and would just give her presents (That wasn't work). She slowly began to open it and saw 2 different jewelry boxes. Skye looked up for a moment in surprise and carefully opened one. Skye smiled brightly and saw a charm for her necklace that was Hawkeye's symbol. Skye quickly opened the other and there was once for Black widow.

Daisy quickly took off the necklace and strung the two new charms on. "Now all I need is Steve's symbol and I will be covered for the time being." Skye said as she looked at her necklace.

Clint and Natasha were smiling and Clint suddenly said "Who knew that Tony had a heart."

Pepper laughed and says "Well I had to convince him that he had to do that. We can order some more chains so that you can wear the charms separately as well." Tony pouted at their comments but said nothing as he continued to watch Skye.

Skye smiled and noticed a large box. "What is in the big box tony?" Skye asked curiously.

"This has some of the parts for a new computer I am building. I was hoping that you could help with the coding and test it out." Tony said happily. He looked excited to start the new computer.

"I would love to help. Just let me know." Skye said happily.

"Let's get this movie started before the elder here falls asleep on us." Tony jokes.

They smirk but start the movie anyway. Skye felt Surrounded by love for the first time since Hydra reemerged.

* * *

Half way through the movie she fell fast asleep. Steve smiled down at Skye. He then looked at the other avengers and says "How did she met each of you?"

"I saved her from a hydra group. She had apparently been on the run from them for a while. I am not exactly sure how long though. She said that she had joined Shield but when she gained her powers her team didn't treat her the same. She ran away and was trying to learn how to control her powers. I realized that she needed somewhere same to go so I called Nat. She came and met up with us to go to a safe house." Clint said quietly as he watched Skye. He could tell that she was awake now but was pretending to be asleep. She was listening to what they said.

"So she is gifted?" Steve said curiously as he looked down at her.

"As far as I can tell yes." Clint said.

"So how did she met Tony?" Steve inquired.

"I called Spidey and Legolas to the tower after hearing some chatter on a Hydra channel about them going after a gifted individual that the head wanted. I didn't know that it was Skye they were talking about." Tony started.

"Tony didn't tell us why we were needed at the tower. We brought Skye and I hinted at Skye to get the information from the Stark servers. Skye is the best hacker I have seen so far. She got in just as we landed but apparently Jarvis had noticed something and informed Tony. He confronted her and pissed her off." Natasha finished for Tony.

"Don't start arguing Tony" Skye said quietly letting Steve and Tony know that she was awake. Her voice was very groggy though as if she could easily quickly fall back asleep.

Clint stood up and says "Come on Skye let's get you into bed so you can get a good night's rest." He carefully picked Skye up and began carried her to the elevator. Natasha was following right after them.

"Good night Skye." Both Steve and Tony say as the elevator door closes.

Skye was fast asleep in Clint's arms already as they got onto their floor. They soon got into bed and curled up around Skye. They were soon fast asleep as well.

* * *

End Notes:

Please review.

Tremors


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. My life got really busy. I hope you can forgive me.

Thank you for being so patient. With my internship coming to an end after this week I am going to be free for a bit but I also have to get ready for college and recruitment.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mavel.

* * *

Skye woke up the next morning and was able to slip out of the room without waking either Clint or Natasha which made Skye feel very proud of herself. She change in the living room of the floor and made her way to the gym. The sun had not yet risen.

When Skye arrived in the gym she made her way over to the window towards the horizon to watch the sunrise before she would begin her Tai Chi. She suddenly was hit with a pang of homesickness as she had spent a few mornings on the bus sitting in silence watching the sunrise with May.

Skye sighed but then felt a couple of other people enter the gym. She wiped away the few tears that escaped as she had thought about the original team and their time on the bus. She looked up to see Natasha and Steve approaching her. She gave them a weak smile.

Steve smiled and says "So you are a morning person?"

"A couple of years ago I would have said no but that was before I got pulled into Shield. Both of the SOs started training at the crack of dawn." Skye said honestly as she looked back at the horizon which was starting to brighten up.

"Why did you have two SOs?" Steve asked curiously. Natasha gave Steve a slight glare knowing that that subject was an emotional maze of landmines.

Skye sighed and says "When Hydra emerged it turns out that my SO on my original team was a Hydra agent. He was and probably still is obsessed with me. He had been spying on the team I was on to collect certain information. He was the second to one of the heads within Shield." Skye stopped to calm down her emotions and to compose herself once more.

Steve opened his mouth to talk but Skye held up a hand. "When my team was able to take down that head of Hydra Fury came to the team leader of my team and told him to rebuild shield. Fury gave him the title of Director and all the information he could need. The member on the original team who was the pilot offered to train me. I accepted." Skye finished so that Steve who know that she had been train somewhat.

Steve looked slightly upset and Skye finally looked up. She bit her lip and then asked "What is wrong?"

Steve seemed to snap out of his thoughts and answered "Fury seems to always have some secrets that he keeps from us."

"You have no idea. There are things I can't even tell you because of Fury's damn orders. I have already talked to Maria about sharing certain things but she has not told me a response yet." Skye said as she got up. She stretched out and asked "What brings you to the gym this early?" She wanted to change the subject before she spilled anything.

"I was about to head out of my morning run when I ran into Natasha in the elevator. I got curious when she said she was looking for you." Steve said honestly.

"Wait half an hour and I might join you." Skye said while smiling.

"Oh you don't want to run with Cap. He will lap you easily and mock you for it." Natasha teased.

"Well then Cap you can join Nat and I for sparring later. Preferably before lunch since Tasha wears me out by then." Skye said happily.

* * *

"Ok. I will see you in a couple of hours Skye." He said before getting back on the elevator.

It wasn't until lunch time that Natasha and Steve were done with training Skye for the day. Skye trudged into the common room and collapsed onto the couch. Tony walked over and asked "How was the torture session?"

"Exhausting." Skye mumbled into the pillow she had her face in. She had not moved from the spot yet. Tony smirked and patted her on the back. "Well you are training with superheroes." Tony pointed out.

"I haven't even started on my powers yet either so I will probably be taking naps after lunch to get enough energy to do both till my stamina can keep up." Skye groaned as she turned her head towards Tony.

Pepper walked in and said "Well Bruce should be getting in in the next few days. He can help you with emotional control."

"I also have almost gotten the hulk room suited up to handle your powers as well Skye so that you can shake things to your hearts content." Tony said proudly.

Skye just smiled and shook her head at the comment. She hugged Tony and says "Thanks Tony."

Tony tensed at first not having been used to getting hugs. He smiled and hugged her back. Pepper soon spoke up "come and sit down at the table. We should start lunch."

Everyone nods and went over to the table. The chef brought out the food for them to eat. They all began to eat happily. Skye watched the others as they talked to each other at the table. She had yet to start joining into more of the common conversations. She enjoyed just watching all of her soulmates and the others who joined them at the table.

Once they started eating Tony suddenly asked "Skye want to come help me in the lab? I am working on the prototype computer and might need some help."

Skye smiled brightly and says "I would love too."

It was not long before Skye made her way to Tony's lab and looked around curiously. She made her way over to the tech and began to look at each of them curiously. She didn't notice Tony watching her from the entrance. She began to mess with one of the screens which had coding on it.

Skye didn't notice Tony approach her till he suddenly grabbed her from behind. Skye instinctively lifted her hand and blasted Tony back away from her. Tony let out a yelp in surprise as he crashed into a table nearby. "Oh god. Are you ok Tony?" Skye said as she rushed over to check on him.

Tony looked at her and says "Remind me never to surprise you again."

"Well I should have been aware of my surroundings. My SO would kill me if she knew that I was not paying attention to my surroundings." Skye said while helping Tony up.

* * *

Soon Skye ended up sitting with her laptop coding while Tony was tinkering away with the actual laptop. Every few seconds she would look up at Tony to watch how he worked. She smiled and hummed along to the music which he had playing as they worked.

They continued to work till Steve and Pepper came in to get them for dinner. Skye was the first one to notice them walk into the lab. She smiled and saved her program before closing her laptop. She got up and walked over to them. Tony still had not noticed her movement or the pair that walked in.

"We should start calling Tony captain oblivious." Skye joked as she approached Steve and Pepper. Both Pepper and Steve smiled at her statement. "Well I better wake him up from his tech haze." Skye said before walking over and putting her computer down on the table nearby. She walked up behind him and flicked his ear.

Tony flinched and turned while saying "what was that for?"

"Pepper and Steve are here. I think they are going to try and get us to leave the lab for a bit." Skye said before walking back over to Steve and Pepper.

Tony pouted while rubbing his ear. He walked behind her and stood behind her when they stopped. He put his head on her shoulder as they looked at Pepper and Steve. Steve sighed and says "You two are so alike it some aspects that it is a little scary."

"Well when your mind is set on a project it is easy to lose track of time." Skye said while smiling.

Pepper and Steve just rolled the eyes at the statement. "Now what brings you two here?" Tony asked curiously.

"It is time for dinner Tony." Pepper said honestly.

"Really is it already that late?" Tony said while looking at his watch.

"Yes Tony. It is after 6." Steve said. He smiled at Skye.

Skye's stomach growled. She looked at them with a slight blush and says "why are we still talking lets go get some food." She grabbed both Tony's and Steve's hand. She to try to pull them along with her. They went along with it. Tony made it look like he was not enjoying it while Steve was smiling as he walked along. Pepper followed along smiling at the sight.

* * *

After dinner they were all sitting in the common room once more. Skye was sitting between Natasha and Steve once more. Skye was leaning against Steve while Natasha was leaning against Clint and had her feet in Skye's lap. Steve looked up and says "Jarvis when is Bruce and Thor going to get here?"

"Bruce will be arriving around lunchtime tomorrow. Thor has not affirmed a date yet." Jarvis answered.

Skye looked up and says "Tony I would love to look at Jarvis's code."

"Maybe tomorrow." Tony said trying to wave off the request.

Skye looked at him in the eyes and says "I am going to hold you to that or I might just hack in to see it for myself." Tony sighed dramatically at her answer. Natasha and Clint smirked at the interaction.

"Skye would you like to join me in the morning for my daily run?" Steve asked curiously.

"I would love too. But you can't taunt me or speed ahead of me." Skye said as she smiled brightly at him. She was so surprised that she felt this content at the tower. She knew it was too soon to for her to say that this place was home but she hoped that she could call this place her home one day. Steve just nodded. Everyone was quiet since they were all lost in thought.

"I know what we need to do!" Tony said ecstatically.

Natasha sighed and asked "What is it this time?"

"I am going to throw a party to celebrate finding Skye." Tony said as he got up.

"No." Skye said firmly.

"But…" Tony started but Skye cut him off.

"If you were to throw a party then without a doubt a picture of me would get released to the public. There are people who I would rather not have know my location at the moment. A party is out of the question." Skye said seriously. She had sat up and was staring straight at him to make sure that he didn't just shrug her off.

"Whatever you say tremors but later on we will have a party." Tony said seriously. "I am heading back to lab want to join me Skye?" Tony asked curiously.

"No. I think I might just head to be early. I need to get up early to go running with Cap over here." Skye said relaxing against the back of the couch. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was glad that her powers had not lashed out recently. It helped her relax slightly. She was soon fast asleep surrounded by some of her soulmates.

* * *

Steve looked at Skye's sleeping form and says quietly "it seems like she has been through so much through so little of a time. I also get the feeling that she is hiding something from us."

Natasha looked down at Skye and smiled slightly seeing that she was fast asleep. She then looked up at Steve and sighed. "It is not a good idea to push her for information. She is barely holding herself together. If you start to question her, you will only push her away." Natasha said while looking Steve dead in the eyes.

Clint added "She was an orphan. She will have a hard time opening up."

Steve just sighed and nods. "Hopefully she will open up soon. It seems that Hill and Fury knows one of the major secrets. She seemed frustrated that she could not tell it to me this morning." Steve said calmly.

Clint nods and got up. "I am going to take her down to Nat and my floor. She needs to sleep in a proper bed." He said as he gently picked up Skye.

Natasha got up once Clint moved away slightly. She looked at Steve and says "Good night."

"Good night." Steve said back as he watched them get into the elevator.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't think that so much time had passed since I had updated this story. I had been working on this chapter for a while now. I hope that I do not take me nearly as long to write the next chapter for this.

I made this chapter a little longer since it took me so long to write it. It is probably the longest one so far by maybe 100 words without my author notes. These chapters are getting really busy with so many characters involved in them.

I hope that you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Skye woke up to feeling Natasha moving slightly. She smiled and felt Natasha kiss her on the forehead. "Wake up, Skye," Natasha said gently.

Skye opened her eyes and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Morning Tasha." She said happily. She had once again snuggled up to Natasha instead of Clint. "Do I have to get up? I am very comfortable." She said happily.

Natasha chuckled and then says "Well you need to get ready to go for the run with the captain."

Skye groaned but slowly sat up. "Will you be joining us?" Skye asked curiously.

"No. I have some stuff to do before then." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Ok. I will see you when we get back." Skye said happily. She got up and began to get ready for the run with Steve.

* * *

Once Skye was in the kitchen she was drinking some apple juice when Steve showed up. Skye smiled feeling his vibrations approach her. "Morning Steve." She said happily. She was wearing a sports bra and sports shorts. She unknowingly which showed off the two scars from the bullets on her abdomen.

Steve's eyes suddenly dropped to see the scares and quickly walked up to Skye. His smile had dropped. "Who did that to you?" Steve asked instantly. Usually, he would be blushing because of how much of her body was shown off but was too distracted by her scars to care.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. I survived is what matters." Skye said trying to avoid the subject as well as Steve's eye contact.

"Skye I am just worried about you. I want to protect you but need to know what to expect." Steve said as he gently lifted her head up to look at him.

Skye sighed then said "I will tell you the story later. Just know that the person who ordered me to be shot is dead. He cannot harm me anymore." She hugged Steve to try and calm him down.

"Shall we go for our run then?" Steve asked her curiously. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was. He wanted to know but he didn't want to bring up something that obviously brought up bad memories for her.

"We shall," Skye said happily. She was grateful that he didn't push for the story.

* * *

When Skye gets back she went to her laptop to check her email. She opened it to see a new email from Coulson. She had Coulson under as a false name to make sure that no one figures out that it was Coulson who she is communicating with.

 _Skye,_

 _Be careful and alert. It seems that there is another faction of SHIELD out there. Bobbie and Mack are on their side. They don't like that I am in charge and are attacking the base. Apparently, they also have an interest in you. Stay safe. Maria has told me where you are. Just stay on alert. I don't know if they would be willing to attack to get at you._

 _I am going into hiding. If you are willing I would like it if you could keep Hunter and me off of the radar. Who knows, I might end up needing your help._

 _DC_

Skye sighed and rubbed her temple knowing that she needed to make her actions unnoticeable to keep Coulson's secret. She closed her laptop knowing that her email would not get to Coulson even if she sent one to him.

She got up to go spar with Natasha again. She was to do that till lunch. She was beginning to form a routine that she was comfortable with. It made her feel better knowing what she was to do next.

* * *

Natasha was sparring with Clint when Skye entered the gym. Skye smiled and sat on the bench waiting for them to finish their fight. Skye was mesmerized while watching the two of them fight. She was watching them just as a kid would when listening to a story.

She looked down while wondering how she deserved to be bonded with them as well as the others she was paired with. She seemed to only endanger those around her where ever she went.

* * *

Unnoticed to Skye, Natasha and Clint finished their fight and saw that Skye was lost in thought. Natasha and Clint could both see that she was upset. They approached her and sat down beside of her to try and cheer her up.

Natasha gently put her hand on Skye's shoulder. Skye jumped and looked towards Natasha. She then noticed Clint on the other side of her. She looked down at her lap slightly embarrassed at being caught unaware of her surroundings.

"What is wrong?" Clint said worriedly he gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It nothing. I was just caught up in my thoughts." Skye said trying to play it off. She knew that her chances were slim considering that she was talking to the two people in the tower who are masters at reading people.

Natasha gently grabbed Skye's hands. Skye looked up into her eyes. Skye sighed and asked, "Are we going to spare?"

Natasha looked over at Clint. She knew that they couldn't push Skye for answers without possibly pushing her away.

"Yes but today I want you spare with Clint. He has a different fighting style. I want to see how well you can adapt." Natasha said while smiling at Skye.

Skye nods and says "then what are we sitting around for."

* * *

Tony came down to the gym just as Skye had been flipped over by Clint. She landed solidly on her back from the surprise attack. The wind knocked out of her.

"Having fun getting your ass kicked by Legolas and red?" Tony asked while smirking

"What are you doing down here Tony? You never come down here unless you need something." Natasha said while turning around.

Clint helped Skye up just as Tony said "I have something for Skye." He held out another jewelry box.

Skye walked over and smiled. She kissed Tony on the cheek and says "Thank you, Tony." She opened it up and as she suspected in was a charm for her necklace. The charm was the same size as the others but it looked like Steve's shield. She quickly added it and smiled happily.

It felt good to have a symbol of each of her soulmates that she had met. She pushed away the bad thoughts that she had earlier. She didn't want to worry her soulmates any more than they already were.

Natasha walked over and asked "Is that all? You are disrupting Skye's training."

"Well, lunch is in an hour," Tony said while crossing his arms.

"A lot can be done in an hour," Skye said while smirking slightly.

"I was thinking that we have been spending way too much time in the tower. I was going to suggest that we go out to lunch." Tony said excitedly.

Skye looked hesitantly at her soulmates that were around her. Natasha seemed to still be angry at Tony for interrupting the training session. Clint was looking at Skye as if curious what the answer to Tony's question was.

"I don't think it is a good idea for me to leave the safety of the tower at the moment. I got an email from my old boss, the new director of shield. There is another remnant of Shield which apparently doesn't like the director. They attacked the Shield base and are apparently are interested in me. It is too risky." Skye said seriously.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Clint asked her gently.

"Because I'm still processing the information since I only read this email just before I came up here," Skye said seriously to all of them.

"Well then let's get back to training then," Natasha said while shooting a glare over at Tony. Tony looked at her and nods.

"Have fun with Legolas and Red," Tony said as he walked back to the elevator.

* * *

After a couple more rounds of sparring with Clint Natasha called out "Ok. Now let's see how good you are at disarming an opponent."

Skye nods. She saw Natasha pull out a fake gun. "We will go through different scenarios to see if you have proficient training in this. Since your main SO was May I bet she made sure you knew how." Natasha said before pointing the gun at Skye.

Skye hesitates for a second before easily disarming Natasha.

They repeat the process until Natasha pointed her gun at Skye's gut.

Skye instantly froze up. She seemed to be staring at the gun for a minute. The longer she stood there the more rapid her breathing got. Natasha touched Skye's shoulder.

Skye quickly moved away from Natasha while wrapping her hands protectively around her waist. As she moved the ground all starts to shake.

"Skye!" Clint said as he ran over to try and calm her. Just as he was able to get close to her, she moved away from him.

"Shit she is having a flashback," Clint said worriedly. The elevator opens to reveal Tony and Steve. They quickly joined Natasha and Clint.

"What has set Skye off?" Steve asked worriedly.

"She had PTSD. I think the gun set her off. I was seeing how proficient she was at disarming an opponent and pointed the gun at her gut. It sent her into a flashback though." Natasha explained.

The shaking got worse as Skye seemed to snap out of her trance. Skye noticed that she was causing an earthquake. She began to try the method May taught her about controlling her emotions. The quake subsided. She suddenly felt intense pain in her arms. She looked down at them and saw bruises starting to form. Her vision then faded as she passed out from the pain.

Natasha had been watching Skye closely the whole time and quickly caught her as she fell. "Skye!" the others called out worriedly.

Natasha instantly asked, "Jarvis is Bruce here yet?"

"He has just arrived," Jarvis answered.

"Tell him we need him to come to medical," Clint said impatiently.

Steve picked up Skye out of Natasha's arms so that she could move around easier.

* * *

They all made their way to medical rooms. Steve laid Skye on one of the tables. They were all standing around Skye when Bruce walked in.

"Who is hurt this time?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Skye is. She had a panic attack and these bruises formed when she was able to stop the quake." Clint said while brushing a stray hair from Skye's face.

"Well let me look her over and I will find out," Bruce said as he pulled out the medical supplies he needed.

They all hesitantly leave the room. They sat in the open area near the door while waiting for any news on Skye.

* * *

A couple hours later Skye began to open her eyes. She instantly felt something around her arms. She looked to find splints on both of her forearms. She looked around to find just Steve and Clint in her room.

Clint looked up at her and smiled. Clint elbowed Steve who was asleep next to him. He instantly sat up and looked around confuse for a second. He then noticed that Skye was awake. He walked up to her smiling slightly.

"Hey there Skye," Clint said gently. He gently held her hand. Skye wrapped her hand around Clint's and held out her other one for Steve. Steve quickly took it. She sat up in the bed since she hated laying down with others there.

"Where is everyone else?" Skye asked curiously.

"Tony is in his lab and Natasha is in the gym," Clint said gently.

Steve looked up and says "Jarvis please tell Bruce that Skye is awake."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis responded.

Skye sat there comfortably while waiting for Bruce. Neither Steve nor Clint seemed too talkative.

Within a couple of minutes, Bruce walked in and asked _**"It is good to see you awake. You gave everyone a scare."**_

Skye looked at him with wide eyes and let go of Steve and Clint's hands before letting herself fall back.

Clint smirked at Skye's reaction and looked over at Bruce curiously.

" _ **Well, this is an interesting way to meet,"**_ Skye said sarcastically.

Bruce looked at Skye with wide eyes and then at the pair next to her. He noticed the confusion on Steve's face and the mischievous look on Clint's. "Well, there are worse ways," Bruce said honestly.

"Might as well say you are the soulmate to all of the avengers at this point," Clint said gleefully.

Skye just covered her face before asking "When can I leave this room? I hate anything that is like a hospital."

"Well considering that you have a ton of stress fractures all along your arms I would like you to stay the night in here. But considering that you are up and alert I think it is safe for you to walk around. Just avoid stress and you will be sleeping here so we monitor your healing." Bruce said seriously while trying to ignore the fact that the women in front of him were not only his soulmate but everyone else's.

Skye nods before getting up quickly. "Thanks, Bruce." She said as she hugged him.

He seemed surprised at her hug at first but then slowly returned it. He almost missed the feeling when she pulled away.

"I better go talk to Natasha. I don't want her to worry about me too much." Skye said before running off. She was worried about Natasha since she knew that Natasha might be blaming herself for what happened. She could feel Natasha's distress through her bond.

From when she first met any of them their bond forms. It felt like she had a choice for once in how a relationship would go. Her bond with Tony was only a little weaker that the bonds with Natasha and Clint. Steve's was slowly getting stronger. She already felt a connection with Bruce. It was hard for her to feel but she knew that it would grow with time.

* * *

Steve looked up after Skye left and asked "What caused the stress fractures?"

"I think to stop the earthquake she might have internalized her powers," Bruce said seriously. He looked at the door for a minute before turning his full attention to Steve.

"We were going to ask you to help her with her powers. She does not have much control over them as you can see." Steve said honestly. He seemed torn between wanting information and going after Skye.

"I can see what I can do. I will talk to her about it at Dinner tonight." He said before leaving the room.

"I am going to find Skye," Clint said before walking off.

Steve sighed and went to find Tony to update him on what just happened.

* * *

Skye arrived in the gym to find Natasha going at it on the punching bag. Skye slowly approached her. She waited till Natasha had stopped punching to wrap her arms around Natasha's waist.

"It wasn't your fault Tasha," Skye said quietly into Natasha's ear.

Natasha tensed but didn't pull away. "Yes, it was. I put the gun to your gut. I should have known better since I have seen your scars." Natasha said without moving to face Skye.

Skye kissed Natasha on the back of the neck knowing that it would send a shiver down Natasha. She smiled to see that she got the predicted reaction out of Natasha. "Hey if I was upset with you I probably would not be here to talk to you. I trust you, Tasha. It was a mistake. Everything is fine." Skye said quietly.

"You were hurt because of my mistake," Natasha said pulling away from Skye.

Skye looked at Natasha worriedly as she put her hands down. She then looked down. Skye walked back to the elevator. She sighed and didn't chase Natasha. She could tell that she could not convince Natasha that she didn't blame her. It was obvious that Natasha needed some space.

Skye went into her, Clint, and Natasha's apartment. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She may not have let it show but Natasha attempts to push her away was hurting her more than her arms.

Skye collapsed onto the couch and hid her face in a pillow. She began to silently let the tears fall.

* * *

Clint found Skye on the couch crying her eyes out quietly. He knew that she had learned to quietly cry when she was in the system. It was a necessity to be able to survive some of the foster homes. He walked over and sat down beside her before gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Skye sat up in surprise. She noticed that it was Clint and threw her arms around him. She began to cry into his chest.

Clint held her close and gently held her as she cried. "What is wrong Skye?" he asked her quietly.

"Natasha is rejecting me because she is worried that she will hurt me again," Skye said through her tears.

Clint sighed. He had hoped that something like this would not happen so soon. He knew that Natasha was always afraid of hurting the ones she cared about even if she didn't let it show. "I will go to talk with her," Clint said gently into Skye's ear as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Stay with me a little longer," Skye said quietly. The tears were still running down her cheeks.

"For you, I will do just about anything." He said gently.

He held her till she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and tucked her into the bed.

* * *

He soon made his way over to the elevator and went up to the gym. When he entered he instantly walked over to Natasha and proclaimed "What the fuck Tasha!"

Natasha stopped after hitting the punching bag really hard one last time before turning towards Clint. She just arched her eyebrow to say that he could continue.

"I just held Skye as she cried herself to sleep. You pushing her away is not helping her. She has been through some awful shit recently and needs support." Clint said as began to pace. He was beyond frustrated with her antics.

"She is better off without me," Natasha said emotionlessly.

"That is bullshit. She is our soulmate whether you like it or not. Fate has declared that she is a good fit for all of us with the large number of problems all of us have. Don't push her away. She has had enough rejection in her life as an orphan." Clint said angrily. He stopped right in front of Natasha as he had ranted this.

"Fate chose wrong." Natasha somberly said.

"Tasha she needs our support right now. Please just try and stay with her. I know that this has to be hurting you as well." Clint said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Natasha.

Natasha didn't pull away and says weakly "But I could hurt her again." She was slowly allowing Clint to persuade her.

"So can any of us. The reason she passed out was the shock to her system when she accidentally internalized her powers when she tried to stop the quake. She cares more about others than herself. She did run away from her team to protect them. " Clint said gently.

"Has Bruce agreed to train her?" Natasha asked quietly. She had given up the battle of pushing away Skye.

"Not yet but I think the fact that Skye is also his soulmate means that he will," Clint said while smirking.

Natasha just smirked for just a second before it went back to emotionless but then looked towards the elevator. "It seems like she isn't just helping us but we are also helping her. All I seem to do is push her away." Natasha said quietly. She pulled out of Clint's embrace and began to walk towards the elevator. Clint watched her go knowing exactly where she was going

Natasha made their way back to their apartment. Natasha instantly went to the bedroom and laid down next to Skye. She snuggled up close to her.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	15. Chapter 15

As I have told a few people my life has been a little weird recently. I have been getting over something and have a lot of studying to do for my classes since I have two tests next week.

I am just a little stressed out but I will still try to post on this story at least one a week. This chapter is a little different since I am trying to make that scenes between each of them. I just have a hard time with keeping up with what is happening when with this. If you have any pointers on how to make these transitions better I would love to hear them.

As I have stated many times said before I am actually more of a math-science person. My strength is more on analyzing numbers and physics (well most of the time).

Before I started to write Fanfics I actually hated writing. Probably because most of the writing that I had to do was technical papers and research papers. If my word choice is sometimes wordy or odd I blame my TCO classes from the past couple of years and my ADHD.

Well, I really should stop rambling so you guys can get onto the story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks as well for all of the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Clint went back to the lab to talk to Bruce. He hoped that everything will turn out to be ok when this is all over. He just hoped that Natasha would not try to push Skye away again.

He got onto the elevator and went back up to medical. He usually avoids this part of the tower since he hated anything like a hospital.

He soon spotted Bruce and walked over to him. Bruce had not noticed him standing beside him. Bruce was engrossed by the information on the screen he was getting from the tests that he had run.

"What's so interesting?" Clint asked curiously.

Bruce quickly looked over his shoulder looking slightly startled only to see that it was Clint standing right there. "I just got some results of one of the tests I ran on Skye's blood. The structure of her DNA is very unique. There are extra macromolecules." He said while pointing out the picture of DNA on the screen.

"Well, she is a real person and should not be treated differently. I came up here to ask if you will help Skye get control of her powers. They are linked with her emotions and who better to teach her than the man with the best anger management skills." Clint said seriously. He was leaning carefully against the table that they were at.

"Well I don't know how well I will be able to teach her but I can try. I will talk about that with her next time I talk to her." He said calmly.

Clint smiled and says "Good and welcome to Skye's soulmate club." He was smirking as he walked off to go check on both Natasha and Skye.

* * *

Tony was tinkering with the hulk room when Steve walked up. "Skye is awake. She seemed more worried about us than herself. The first thing she asked was where everyone was. She didn't even ask what caused her to pass out before taking off to check on Natasha." Steve said as he stood a little ways away from where Tony was working.

"Well, considering she is one tough cookie I think that she will be fine in a couple of days," Tony said without looking away from his work.

"There is some other news as well. Apparently, Bruce is also Skye's soulmate." Steve said seriously.

Tony stopped and looked at Steve with a wide grin on his face. "Well, I might as well make a charm for Thor as well since she has been paired with every one of us so far. She is the avenger's girl." Tony said giddily.

Steve gave Tony his famous 'I am disappointed with you' face. "Tony don't call her that. She is not an object. This is why the two of you are not that close." Steve said seriously.

"Cool it capsicle. I know not to say that to her face. She has made it very clear that she will not take my shit." Tony said as he finished up the last bit of the modifications. "There now there is a place for Skye to practice her powers," Tony said proudly.

Steve looked at Tony and says "Maybe you do have a heart, Tony."

"Aww doesn't go all mushy on me now," Tony said sarcastically. He picked up his stuff and then walked to the elevator. "Would you like to help design Bruce's and Thor's charm? I recall that you love to sketch." Tony asked curiously.

Steve followed him and says "Well I can if you want me too. I can get the designs done soon."

"Good," Tony said happily. Tony got onto the elevator and turned to look at Steve. "Just send the designs up to me as soon as possible. I think she would like to have those charms on the necklace if Thor is actually one of her soulmates."

Steve nods and says "I will see you at dinner Tony."

Tony just nods as the elevator closed leaving him alone.

* * *

Skye woke up to the feeling of her hair being played with. She smiled weakly as she opened her eyes and sighed happily. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. She felt that the person was cuddled up close to her. It took her a minute but then she notice that the body behind her was defiantly feminine.

She quickly looked to see if she was correct about what she felt. To her surprise, Natasha was cuddled up to her. Natasha still had that wary look in her eyes but there was also a gentleness that had not been there when she had left Natasha in the gym. Skye tried to figure out what to say to Natasha.

Natasha beat her to the punch a couple of minutes later. "I am sorry Skye." She whispered quietly.

Skye had almost missed the words but fully turned towards her and says "I-it is ok Tasha. I forgive you. Just like me, you have a dark past. Yours is probably worse than mine in certain ways. J-just don't push me away. I-I can't do anything to help either of us if we do that." She was very quiet. She pulled Natasha close to her.

Natasha weakly smiled and held Skye. She might be the tough emotionless assassin to the public but to those she cared about she was more her vulnerable self around them in private. The feeling of having Skye so close made Natasha relax. She still felt guilty for being the catalyst in Skye hurting herself with her powers.

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts by Skye's stomach growling. She looked down at the smaller girl and smiled weakly. "Hungry?" Natasha asked her curiously.

Skye nods while blushing slightly. "Very much so. I think I missed lunch when I was unconscious." Skye said honestly.

"Well, dinner should be served soon. So let's get you up and cleaned up. You look like a mess." Natasha said gently as she began to play with Skye's hair again. Skye leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Do I have to get up? Can't we just have dinner in bed?" Skye almost whined.

"No. I can't hog you all the time. I wish I could but that would not be fair. Besides you have a new soulmate to get to know." Natasha said as she began to untangle herself from Skye.

Skye pouted but got up. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to at least wash her face. She couldn't help but want to try something. She had remembered that everything was constantly vibrating. She began to wonder if it was the earth that she controlled or if it was the vibrations around her.

She looked at the water and began to focus. She gasped in amazement as she was able to change the shape of the flowing water. She knew then that it was control over vibrations that she had. A small smiled formed on her face. Maybe she was not just a destructive force after all.

"That's a cool trick," Clint said from the doorway.

Skye jumped at the sound of his voice and lost concentration on the flowing water. She turned to see Clint and Natasha watching her. "Just don't push yourself too hard. You are still recovering." Clint said as he walked over.

Skye nods but then asked, "Did you come down to get us for dinner?"

Clint smiled and says "You hungry?"

"I missed lunch so of course, I am," Skye said instantly.

"Well, then I am to escort you lovely ladies to dinner," Clint said cockily.

Skye smirked and looked at Natasha. "Who is he and what happened to Clint?" Skye joked

Natasha chuckled as Clint pouted. "Come on you goofballs. We need to get food into Skye before she goes rabid with hunger." Natasha said calmly as she walked out of the room. Clint and Skye followed after her.

* * *

When they got to the common room they were the last ones there. Everyone turned and noticed Skye. They smiled but didn't move towards her since they didn't overwhelm her. Bruce walked over and asked, "How are you feeling Skye?"

"I feel a little better since I have had a nap. I am very hungry, though. In all the chaos I might have missed lunch." Skye said honestly.

"Dinner should be ready. Why don't we move to the table so we can get started." Steve said as he made his way over to the table.

Everyone else followed. The table was a large oval shaped table so that everyone could see each other. Skye sat down next to Natasha. Bruce took the spot next to Skye on the other side so he could talk with her. Clint sat on the other side of Natasha. Steve was sitting in between Tony was sitting beside of Bruce and Steve was on his other side. There were a couple of empty chairs.

"Are Pepper and Maria not going to join us tonight?" Skye asked curiously at the sight of the empty chairs.

"No, they got caught up with work," Steve informed her.

Skye nods. Just then some of Tony's staff brought out the food. The table was quiet for the first couple minutes of dinner as everyone began to stuff themselves. The silence was broken by Skye. "Hey, Bruce can you help me learn to control my powers?" She asked him curiously after her first couple of bites.

"I would love too. I was actually going to talk with you about that." Bruce said while smiling slightly.

"Thanks. When do we start?" Skye said excitedly.

"Well, I think we should start tomorrow afternoon. We will have to start off easy since it was your powers that caused the stress fractures." Bruce said gently. He was rather calm when he was talking about something he was good at.

"Wait my powers caused the stress fractures?" Skye said freezing at the information.

"Yes. Instead of controlling the power you were actually internalizing it." Bruce said hesitantly.

Skye looked down and sighed. She shouldn't have been this surprised about that, but she was. She then looked up and says "I figured out something earlier. I thought about my powers and began to wonder if it was either the earth or the vibrations that I was controlling. I tried out concentrating on the water coming out of the faucet and was able to make the shape of the flow change."

"So you are a walking Vibrator?" Tony said grinning widely.

Skye looked over at him and says "Don't call me that again. If you do I will make the next few days very hard for you."

Tony looked at her with wide eyes and raised his hands in surrender before saying "I was just joking. Besides, once you are in control you can join us in defeating bad guys."

Skye looked at him in surprise and says "You want me to be an avenger?"

"Well, you meet all of the qualifications. Besides you are a confirmed soulmate of all but one of us so far." Steve said while smiling brightly at her.

"I will have to think on that. I first need to talk with my boss. He and the team were like family to me before San Juan." Skye said shyly. She really wanted to accept but the old feeling of things that were good never lasted was rearing its ugly head once more.

"Just let us know," Steve said kindly to her.

Skye nods and quickly went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, they made their way into the living room. Skye decided to change up things and sat in between Steve and Tony on a different couch from Natasha and Clint. At first, a small sad expression flickered through Natasha's eyes.

Skye looked at her and made a heart with her hands when nobody but her was looking. This seemed to make Natasha relax. Natasha leaned into Clint happily. She looked at Skye every once in a while.

Steve was blushing slightly considering that Skye was leaning against him again tonight while she had her feet in Tony's lap much to Tony's displeasure. Tony didn't say anything so he would make Skye upset with him more than she was at the moment.

"I am sorry for scaring everyone earlier today. I didn't know I was hurting myself with my powers. Hopefully, we will not have a repeat since Bruce is going to help me learn control." Skye said somberly. She was messing with the edges of the splints nervously.

Steve looked down at her and hugged her with one of his arms. "Just try not to make a habit of it," Steve said gently before kissing Skye on the top of her head.

Skye looked up at him gently. She then felt Tony covertly grab her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. She smiled and gave a small squeeze back before he pulled his hand away. Tony had an aversion to physical contact so she knew that he really did care about her. He just didn't know how to show it very well.

Skye looked up at the 5 of her soulmates that she had met. She couldn't believe her luck that she had so many people who care about her deeply. She suddenly wondered if this was what most people felt with their families. She had only experienced this a couple of times with the team. She could feel tears trying to fall. She wiped her eyes and smiled at all of them.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Skye said gently.

"Well, this is a two-way street. You have already brought so much to the tower in the few days that you have been here." Clint said while smiling brightly at her.

Skye smiled back but before she could say anything Jarvis said "Sir your packages have arrived. Would you like me to send them up?"

Both Steve and Tony grinned at that announcement. Skye looked at both of them and says "Should I be worried that both of you are smiling?"

"Not at all. I think you will like the gifts." Steve said gently. He still had his arm wrapped around her.

Skye moved her legs so Tony could get up. Tony walked over to the bar first and brought some beers and vodka over to them while waiting for his staff to come up with the presents.

Skye did not join the others in grabbing a beer. She didn't know how it would react with her powers. She decided not to chance it and have another incident so soon.

Tony walked back a couple of minutes later with a couple of jewelry boxes. He handed them to her as he sat back down.

Skye looked at them confused for a moment. She had only met one new soulmate. She opened the first one to find a radiation symbol charm made with different shades of emeralds. The size was just like the rest on her necklace. She smiled and looked at Bruce. "I am guessing that you helped with this?" She said while smiling.

"Steve designed it. He asked me how I wanted to be represented." Bruce said honestly.

"That is why you smiled as well," Skye said happily.

She then turned her attention to the other box. She opened it and says "I think you might be getting ahead of yourself Tony. We are not sure yet if Thor is one of my other soulmates" Thor's charm was a picture of Thor's hammer.

"Well if you were to go into public with your necklace on then it would be weird to have all but one of the Avengers represented. With the pattern that has been going on, I bet that Thor will be your soulmate as well." Natasha said honestly.

"Ok but only just in case," Skye said honestly. She took off the necklace and put the new charms on. She smiled at the sight of it. She had hardly taken it off since Tony had given it to her on her first night at the tower. She put it back on but made the chain go a little lower so she could tuck it into her shirt if she wanted too. The lowest charm was just a little bit about her heart.

Skye smiled as she felt she cool metal and gems from the two new charms and the warmth from the charms that she had been wearing.

* * *

They hung out not going to deep with the conversations till Bruce stood up and says "Skye we better get you settled into medical."

Skye sighed but nods. She looked at Natasha and Clint. "You two stay in your apartment tonight. I know that both of your hate the medical ward." Skye says gently.

"We don't want you to get lonely, Skye. We don't mind it if it is for you." Clint said as he looked at her in the eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"I will stay with her." Steve suddenly offered.

"You don't have to do that for me," Skye said as she looked at Steve.

Steve stood up and hugged her gently. "I know I don't have too. I want too." He said gently to her.

Skye smiled gently at him before first turning to Tony and giving him a quick hug which he didn't pull away from then went over to Clint and Natasha. She gave them both a quick hug and kiss before following Bruce and Steve to the medical ward for the night.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	16. Chapter 16

I know it has been awhile since I have updated this story. I was having trouble writing this chapter. Weirdly enough I got inspiration from rereading the previous chapters for this story. That and a mix of exhaustion, stress and procrastination of studying. I have big plans for this story it is just that I don't know what to write in between the major events that I have planned.

I realized that I have a hard time writing for Bruce. He is one of the avengers that I don't know how to write his personality that well. I hope that I got it Semi right. I am really trying to give each character some one on one time with Skye. It is just hard since there are a few that I am really good at. I am trying my best, though. I hope it is good enough.

This past month has been utterly crazy but I have survived (somewhat) through it. Please be patient with me on this story. I am trying my best to get these chapters written. It is just hard for me to find time as well as have the muse for this when everything in my life is very stressful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye laid down on the bed in the in the medical ward. She sighed and looked at Bruce. "Do I really have to stay here for the night?" She asked him hesitantly.

"It is to make sure that there is not anything that I missed," Bruce said calmly. He had to deal with all of the others when he had to make them stay overnight.

Skye sighed and tried to relax a little bit. She had never been very comfortable in any kind of medical ward. Especially since she the past two times involved her being there in quarantine and the other was when she had nearly died from being shot in the gut. "I hate anything like a hospital," Skye said after a bit.

Bruce looked at her and wanted to ask but held himself back. Skye had seen the curiosity in his eyes. "I don't bite. You can ask." Skye said easily.

"Ah, I just don't want to upset you at the moment," Bruce said honestly.

Steve came in at that moment and looked at the nervous Bruce and the slightly tense Skye. He sat in the chair near Skye's medical bed.

"Well please don't hold back any of your curiosity. I will let you know if I don't want to answer the question." Skye said seriously.

"Will do," Bruce said while smiling at Skye.

"That goes for you too Steve," Skye said easily she looked over at Steve.

"Yes ma'am." He said while giving her a mock salute.

Skye smiled brightly as she looked at both of them. She sighed and tried to make herself comfortable. She hoped that they could keep her mind from wondering to the negative thoughts that were at the back of her mind.

Steve pulled out a sketchbook and asked "I have not been able to ask you personally, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, that depends on what is available for me to do. I am good at hacking and coding which can help calm me down. I also over the last year have grown to like challenging myself physically. After the fall of Shield, I learned that I would rather be able to help myself than to always depend on others to protect me." Skye said honestly as she looked down at her hands.

Bruce gently put his hand on Skye's shoulder and says "That is very admirable. Just remember that everyone even the … other guy will want to protect you if you are ever in trouble."

"How do you know that the other guy will protect me?" Skye asked curiously. She could see that Steve was curious about this as well.

Bruce was quiet for a bit before saying "Since you are important to me the other guy will know that. He is more likely to protect you than to hurt you."

Skye smiled and relaxed into the medical bed more. "That is good to know." She said quietly. She knew that she was going to probably have a nightmare once she falls asleep so she was resisting the urge to sleep.

Bruce looked at her worriedly before saying "I will be nearby if you need anything." He walked towards the door.

Skye watched him while Steve watched her. "You ok Skye?" Steve asked her curiously as she seemed to be resisting the urge to sleep.

Skye shrugged and says "Honestly no. I know that if I fall asleep I will have a nightmare. W-when I sleep I can't control my powers."

Steve looked at her worriedly and gently took her hand. "If you have a bad dream I will wake you up. Don't worry. You have enough to worry about." Steve said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Waking me up can be dangerous as well. I threw Clint into the wall when we were on the run when he tried to wake me up." Skye said quietly as if it burned her to admit it.

"Well, then it is a good thing that I can heal insanely fast. I doubt you can do too much damage to me." Steve said while trying to cheer her up.

"Is that a challenge?" Skye said half teasingly.

Steve looked at her with surprise but then instantly knew what Skye was doing. She was trying to change the topic to something lighter. "Only if you want it to be," Steve said after a bit.

"Good so can we spar when my arms are better?" Skye asked excitedly. She wanted to know how well she could hold her own against Coulson's idol.

"Maybe. We will see once you are healed." Steve said in hope to delay that decision.

There was a beat of silence before Skye asked "Can you tell me of your adventures during the war? I have read quite a few but I don't know which ones are actually true."

Steve nods and began to tell the stories which he had told only to a few people. He didn't always like to share everything from back then.

* * *

Skye woke up slowly the next morning. She saw that Steve had left but Tony was sitting in the chair that Steve had been in. She saw the clock on the wall showing that it was the usual time that Steve was out for his morning run.

"Morning Tony," Skye said while slowly pushing herself up to be able to talk with him easier. She winced as it but pressure on her injured hands.

"Careful there Skye," Tony said as he had since her wince when he looked up from the tablet he had been working on.

Skye rolled her eyes and asked "When can I get out of here? I have a normal routine that I want to keep up. I am already late in starting my tai chi."

"Slow down there sonic," Tony said while smirking.

"Do I look like a blue hedgehog?" Skye asked sarcastically.

Tony chuckled and looked up. "Jarvis will you call Bruce down to give Skye a checkup." He said out loud.

"Right away sir," Jarvis responded.

Skye looked at Tony and asked, "How long have you been here to babysit me?"

"Oh, just an hour or so. Steve just had to go on his morning run. I think he is just trying to show off." Tony said as he looked back down at his tablet.

"What is so interesting on your tablet?" Skye asked teasingly.

"Well since this was because by your powers backlashing I am making some casts that will help you heal. In the meantime, I fixed the hulk room so that you can shake anything in there to your heart's content." He said without looking up.

Since he was not looking he was surprised when Skye launched herself at him to give him a hug. He tensed since he was not used to physical contact. He slowly began to hug her back.

After a minute Skye was standing up and pulling away. Just as she did Bruce walked in.

"I see that you are already standing," Bruce said calmly.

"Sorry. I just got a little excited." Skye said as she sat back down on the bed she occupied last night.

"It is ok. It is good to that the pain is not bothering you too much." Bruce said while walking over to her. He began to give her a checkup as she sat still for him.

Tony left the room to give Skye some privacy just in case. He went into his own lab to work on the computer and gauntlets for Skye.

* * *

"Well, you are good to go. Just no training till the fractures have healed. They are very minimal right now but could grow if you use your powers too much." Bruce said as he finished her check-up.

Skye nods and says "I will try my best to avoid to use my powers." She got up off of the bed carefully.

Steve moved to help her but Skye just waved her hand to let him know that she was good. He stayed close just in case that she really did need some help.

"Why don't we plan on meeting up after dinner," Bruce said as he began to walk with both Steve and Skye to the elevator.

"That works for me. Now let's get to breakfast." Skye said as she pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

When Skye and Bruce got out of the elevator they were laughing at something. Natasha and Clint were both sitting on the couch sharing a plate a food as they leaned against each other. Both of them look over at the sound of laughter.

A small smile formed on Natasha's lips while Clint was grinning widely. They were glad that Skye did not seem to be unhappy this morning after having spent the night in the infirmary.

Skye quickly got a plate of food from the food that was prepared for them. She made her way over to Natasha and Clint. She quickly made herself comfortable leaning against Natasha. She just felt grounded with the pair of assassins. She was slowly feeling that way with her other soulmates that she had met so far.

It seemed that each of her soulmates seemed to be helping her stay grounded through everything that had happened to her.

Skye smiled as Natasha moved her legs so that they were in Skye's lap. "Morning Tasha. Morning Clint." Skye said cheerfully.

"Morning скай," Natasha said gently as she easily switched which hand her fork was in and began to play with Skye's hair.

Clint pouted playfully as Natasha had been playing with his hair but was glad that Natasha was trying to comfort Skye.

"Is that my name in Russian? It sounded different." Skye asked curiously.

Bruce sat down in an armchair near them and listened to the conversation.

Natasha nods and smiled at Skye happily.

"Well we can't spar today but we can still do tai chi in a bit as long as I don't strain my arms," Skye said to both Clint and Natasha.

"You should rest for today. That means no Tai Chi." Natasha said seriously.

Skye pouted and starts to say "but Nat…"

"No buts," Bruce said to keep Skye from arguing.

Skye sighed and looked at all of them before grumbling "ok. You guys win."

"Maybe we could round up everyone for a movie marathon a little later today. We can't capitalize your time since we are all your soulmates." Natasha said quietly.

"Only if everyone agrees. I would love to just relax with everyone." Skye said happily. It had been a while since she had relaxed and watched movies without any worries.

Clint smiled and says "We should build a pillow fort in the Theater room!"

Skye grinned widely and says "Sounds like a lot of fun. We could do that while we wait for Steve to get back from his run. Want to join us, Nat?"

"No, you two children go have fun. I will go ask everyone to join us after I train for a bit." Natasha said while smirking.

Bruce was chuckling quietly at Clint and Skye's antics.

"Want to join us, Bruce?" Skye asked excitedly.

"No. I will join you guys later I have some things I have to handle in the lab before I can hang out." Bruce said while smiling gently at Skye.

Skye smiled and finished eating quickly before saying mischievously "I bet I can find more pillows and blankets than you Clint!" Skye took off running knowing where Tony hid some pillows and blankets.

Clint looked at his mug of coffee almost mournfully before quickly going after Skye.

Natasha chuckled quietly at her soulmates' antics. Natasha heard Bruce chuckling as well.

"She is just a ball of energy," Bruce said after the sound of the Clint and Skye had gone.

"Yes but she hides her pain and tries to ease the pain of others. She thinks of others before herself and has abandonment issues. Hopefully, we can keep her here and happy where she is safe." Natasha said honestly.

"I don't think she will want to stay here if she cares that much about others," Bruce said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Well, we can try. For now, all we can do is make her feel safe and help her when she allows us to." Natasha said as they got onto the elevator.

Bruce nods and sighed. He wonders what exactly he did to be linked to the others through Skye. It seems fate had decided that they needed someone to mediate between them all.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	17. Chapter 17

I actually meant to post this chapter days ago but I kind of got side tracked by spending time with the part of my family that I only get to see once a year.

This chapter is just a sweet chapter that I had to write after I ended the last one with this idea. I think that a little bit of my own hyperness showed through when I was writing this. I am a person who has ADHD. I don't drink coffee because eating some sugar has the same effect on me.

I am glad that everyone is enjoying this story. I promise that there will be some plot development soon. I am just working out how I want this to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Tony watched curiously as he heard Skye and Clint laughing down the hall. He could hear them getting closer.

He smirked as a giggling Skye covered in blankets ran by his lab. He could barely tell who it was through all of the blankets if it had not been for Skye's laugh. Clint passed by a couple of seconds later with as many pillows as well as some blankets.

Bruce walked into the lab a minute later to see that Tony was looking out of the door. "You see the kids run by?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Yeah. They are having fun. It is good to hear Skye laugh." Bruce said as he walked over to his own area in the lab.

"What are they doing with all of those pillows and blankets?" Tony said curiously.

"They are headed to the theater room," Jarvis said in response.

"They are making a blanket fort for a movie marathon. Don't be surprised if Natasha pulls us away for it later." Bruce said without looking up from his work.

A couple of minutes later a squeal came from down the hall as Skye and Clint could be heard approaching once more. "Clint stop!" Skye said while giggling. Skye ran by with Clint chasing her with a couple of nerf guns.

Tony put down his tools and went to watch the hall as he saw Clint chasing Skye. He was defiantly going to get Jarvis to show him what they got up to later.

* * *

Skye was running down the halls to make their way back to where she knew Tony had stored a ton of spare pillows and blankets. She gave a little squeal of laughter every time that Clint hit her which was either on the sides or her butt.

She made her way back to the room where Tony had a ton of spare blankets and pillows stored. She found some of the spare nerf gun and began to shoot back at Clint.

After a couple of minutes, Clint tackled Skye into a pile of pillows and began to tickle her.

"Clint stop," Skye said through her giggles.

"Do you give up?" He asked curiously. He was grinning ear to ear as he was sitting on top of Skye.

"Yes, you win," Skye said as she caught her breath.

Clint got off of her so she could sit up. She was laughing for a couple minutes more as she was trying to catch her breath.

She slowly sat up and says "Well let's make a couple more trips and we should start setting up the fort."

"Sounds like a good Idea. Then we can get all of the snack foods and drinks." Clint said while smiling widely.

"What if instead of a fort we make a nest to mess with everyone," Skye said while grinning mischievously.

Clint looked at her and says "Let's do it."

Skye wrapped herself in a ton of blankets again and smiled as she got up. She grabbed a couple more in her arms and headed back to the room. She smiled at Tony and Bruce as she walked by covered in blankets.

* * *

When they walked back in Skye looked at the couches and says "Let's push three of these together to make three sides of the nest. Then just make it very fluffy with all of the pillows and blankets."

They both made a couple more trips before they started to make their nest. By the time Natasha had joined them they had gotten all of the snack and drinks in the room and were watching the first Star Wars movie.

"Has Steve watched Star Wars yet?" Skye asked Clint not knowing that Natasha was there.

"I don't think so. That would be a great idea." Natasha said making her presence known.

Skye smiled and got up from the nest of blankets and pillows. "Is he free to come join us?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't we find out," Natasha said while smirking.

Skye quickly got up and ran out. She was a little hyper due to all the sugar she had already consumed.

"How much sugar have you two already consumed?" Natasha asked Clint with an eyebrow raised. She came close enough to the couch to see their creation. She smirked and asked, "Whose idea was this?"

"Skye's," Clint said while smirking. He smiled and says "You can either sit above me or join me in my nest."

Natasha looked at him and says "I actually need to go pull the nerds out of the lab. Skye wanted everyone to join the movie marathon."

Clint pouted as Natasha left the room as well. He crossed his arms and decided to wait for them to return.

* * *

Skye ran into the gym where Jarvis had told her Steve was.

"Steeeevvvee," Skye said happily as she jumped onto his back while he was punching his punching bag. Skye was giggling so much as she held onto him.

"Well hello, there little monkey." Steve teased as he relaxed. He had nearly thrown her off but had stopped rather quickly when she recognized Skye's voice.

"Come join me, Clint, and Nat for a movie marathon. You have not seemed the glory that is the Star Wars movies." Skye said as she did move off of him.

"How much sugar have you had?" Steve asked as began to walk over to the bench he had his water bottle on. Skye just clung to him tightly as he walked.

"Not too much. We just have a ton of snacks in the theater room to have during the movies. Come on it will be fun." Skye said while she finally got off of Steve but she then grabbed his arm and was trying to lead him to the door.

"Skye I am sweaty. I promise I will join you once I get a shower." Steve said honestly.

"Yeah!" Skye exclaimed happily. She kissed Steve on the cheek then ran out of the gym.

Steve smiled warmly as Skye left. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have Skye as a soulmate.

He made his way back to his floor and began to clean off.

* * *

Natasha was standing in the lab waiting for Tony or Bruce to notice. She turned to look down the hall to see Skye running happily towards the labs. Skye must have already convinced Steve and was on her way to pull both Bruce and Tony into the theater.

Skye gave Natasha a hug as she entered the room. Skye was giggling so much that it got both Bruce and Tony's attention.

"What did you do to her Natasha?" Tony asked while smirking.

"I did nothing. Clint and Skye have both been eating a lot of sugar. She is just very hyper." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Brucie, Tony come watch movies with me. We are going to watch Star Wars with Steve. He has not seen them yet." Skye said as she pulled away from Natasha.

"I can't at the moment but I will join you later," Bruce said calmly.

Skye pouted but then sighed. "Ok. What about you Tony?" Skye asked curiously.

"Me? Get to see capiscle's first time watching Star Wars? Of course, I am there. I will be there in a couple of minutes." Tony said while smirking.

"YEAH!" Skye said as she ran out of the room.

"She is just a ball of energy," Bruce said while looking out of the lab. He had a small smile on his face.

"Well, she is all of ours so we have to share the insaneness that is Skye on a sugar high," Natasha said before walking out of the room.

"Either this evening is going to be hell or a lot of fun," Tony said while smirking. He walked out of the room to join everyone in the theater.

* * *

Skye ran into the room and jumped over the couch. She just barely missed landing on Clint as she ended up in the nest of pillows. She was still giggling and looked at Clint.

"They are going to join us in a bit." She said while smiling brightly.

Clint smirked but then says "take it easy there. We don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are."

"Your one to talk," Natasha said as she walked in. She got onto the couch that was at Clint and Skye's head. Clint pouted at Natasha comment.

Skye had pulled out some more chocolate but Natasha quickly snatched it out of her hands. "No more sugar for you. You are way too hyper as it is." Natasha said before taking a bite.

"But Nat…" Skye started. She was pouting now as well.

"She is right. Even though it is funnier around here when both you and Legolas are acting like overgrown kids." Tony said as he walked into the room. He stopped when he saw what Skye and Clint made.

"You take this bird thing way too seriously. Do I need to make you a real large nest?" Tony snarked.

"Hey, this was Skye's idea," Clint said defensively.

"Don't throw me under the bus. You agreed it was a good idea. Besides it was a lot easier to make then a blanket fort." Skye said as she pulled out more sweets that she had hidden in the nest. She pouted when Natasha quickly stole them from her as well.

Clint laughed and says "Skye is just going to keep pulling stuff out, Tasha. You might as well let her enjoy it while she can."

"She is in training. It is not good for her." Natasha said seriously.

"She is recovering. Come on let her enjoy. I will handle her hyper ass later if she is still hyper at dinner time." Clint as he pulled out some sweets of his own from somewhere in the nest that he and Skye had made.

"And who will handle your hyper ass?" Natasha asked while she had an eyebrow arched.

"Jarvis will let you know if we are going to try and do anything stupid. Right Jarvis?" Clint said as he kept his eyes on Natasha.

"I certainly would," Jarvis answered.

"How about we figure this out later when it is closer to dinner time," Natasha said diplomatically.

Skye squealed and quickly hugged Natasha. "Thank you Tasha!" she said before digging into the nest to pull out a bag of powdered donuts. She quickly began to munch away when Natasha stole one out of her hands.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't steal some of the sweets for myself," Natasha said slyly.

Tony came over and says "If only the press could see us now. Fighting over sweets and having movie marathons."

"You know the press would have a field day with the fact that Skye is all of our soulmates. It is best if we keep this quiet and you know it, Tony." Steve said as he entered the room. His hair was slightly damp from his shower.

"Tasha make room for Steve on that couch. He needs to be able to see the whole screen easily." Skye said but then looked at Natasha. "Or you can join us in the nest. There is plenty of room. It is really comfy." She added.

Natasha moved into the nest but put herself in a corner where two of the couches met. She put her legs over both Skye and Clint's lap. Tony reclined on the couch so he was facing the screen.

Steve took up where Natasha had just vacated. He was sitting just above Skye.

"Jarvis play Star Wars episode one," Tony said after everyone was situated. Skye pulled out some bags of popcorn and sodas. She handed them out as the movie began.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	18. Chapter 18

It took me forever to get this chapter written. There are so many things I should have been other than writing this but my mind had other plans. This story still is planned to continue but please be extremely patient with me. I have a rather busy real life.

I am grateful for everyone who has continued to support me even though I have not been active on this story. I see all of the response and it makes me smile when I see another email of someone enjoying any of my stories. I am still having troubles mentally when it comes to doing what I need to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye had fallen asleep after Star Wars episode 6 had finished. They had already had lunch and dinner. Skye was cuddled up in between Clint and Natasha.

Bruce had decided to delay their training till the next day so that they could all hang out together with Skye. When he had told her at Lunch she had smiled and hugged Bruce tightly.

Skye moved slightly when Natasha move to get in a more comfortable position. Skye's shirt had slipped upwards a bit. The scars on her belly were exposed. Tony had just happened to look down at Skye and saw the marks catch the light slightly. He tensed since he knew what made that kind of marks.

"What happened to her? Those are scars from getting shot right?" Tony asked seriously. It caught everyone's attention.

Natasha looked at Skye and sighed. She looked at everyone else and says, "I don't know. She always tenses up when I ask. She gets this glazed look and refuses to talk about it."

Clint gently brushed Skye's hair out of her face and says, "She did tell me but not who did it or how she survived. She definitely has some form of PTSD from it. It is not my place to tell. From the placement of the wound, it is a miracle that she survived."

Steve looked perturbed about the fact that Skye was exposed to be dead. "You two said that she was an agent of shield. Why don't we see if there is anything about it in the files you so helpfully released Natasha?" Tony said as he pulled out his phone.

"That is not going to work either since she told me that during the fall she deleted everything on her team off of the internet to keep them safe," Clint said seriously.

Tony sighed in frustration.

Bruce then spoke up and says "Wouldn't it be best if we found this out directly from her anyway? She seems hesitant to give us some of her more personal stories anyway. She has also been through a lot before she even found us. We should give her a chance to tell us in her own time."

"If she ever does. Her experiences from being an orphan has made her hesitant to set roots anywhere." Clint said darkly. He knew how bad it could be being in the system from his own experience.

"We should just give her time," Steve said gently. He reached down and gently stroked Skye's hair. Skye sighed happily in her sleep at his touch.

"Well, there is two more movies left to watch. Shall we?" Tony said trying to get off of the topic.

Clint nods and says, "We might as well."

* * *

In the end, all of them had fallen asleep on the couches and in the nest of pillows. They felt calmer around Skye. Steve was the first one awake. He looked around confused and noticed that his hand was on Skye's head. He realized that he had fallen asleep stroking Skye's hair. As soon as he pulled his hand away Skye and Natasha began to stir.

Skye opened her eyes and looked around. She was slightly disoriented. She saw all of her soulmates that she had found so far around her. She saw Steve looking down at her.

Skye smiled and quietly says "good morning Steve."

"Morning Skye." He said gently before carefully going over the back of the couch to go get ready to go for his daily run.

He smiled at her and says, "See you in a couple of hours. I am going to go for my run."

"Have fun," Skye said as she looked back as Clint and Natasha who were hugging her close in their sleep. Skye could feel that Natasha was already awake. "You can stop pretending to sleep Tasha." She said quietly as she ran her hand through her hair.

Natasha almost gave a purr of pleasure from the feeling of Skye messing with her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Skye. "Morning скай," Natasha said as she pulled Skye closer.

Skye blushed slightly but noticed that nobody else was awake. She kissed Natasha gently on the lips before slowly trying to get out of her grip.

Natasha looked at Skye with a playful smirk while she seemed to be debating whether or not to let her go. After a couple of seconds, she let Skye go. She was smirking as she watched Skye get up and climb over the couch. As Skye was about to go over the back she slipped and fell.

Skye grunted but quickly got up. She was blushing brightly as she looked back at Natasha.

Natasha was chuckling quietly as she got up as well. She gracefully got over the couch and stood beside Skye.

"Show off," Skye said playfully as she went to her, Natasha's and Clint's floor to go change into clothes to do her normal routine of Tia Chi. Her arms in the braces to help them heal, so she had to take it easy. She was only doing Tia Chi since it helped her control her emotions. She also knew that Natasha wouldn't let her do anything else.

Natasha followed after her to make sure that Skye did not push herself to far too soon.

* * *

When Skye finished her Tia Chi Natasha had forced her up to the kitchen so that they could make breakfast for everyone.

"What does everyone do on a usual day?" Skye asked as she was scrambling eggs. She looked over at Natasha who was cutting up some fruit.

"Well, Clint and I usual train. Tony and Bruce stay in their lab till someone pulls them out of it. Thor is not around that often but usually hangs around either of the of the two groups." Natasha stated honestly.

Before Skye could ask another question an alarm sounded. Skye jumped at the sound. Natasha gently laid her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Let's hope that the others wake up soon. It seems that the avengers are needed." Natasha said seriously.

Natasha looked at Skye with a look that sad follow me. Skye froze for a second at that look then smirked. She quickly caught up to Natasha and kissed her on the cheek.

Natasha smirked slightly as she looked at Skye. She knew that Skye would have reacted that way.

* * *

Once they made it to the command center they were met by Steve and Maria Hill. Skye smiled and walked up to Steve. She hugged him and says happily "How was your run Steve?"

"It was good as usual. I got interrupted by the call here." Steve said will looking down at Skye happily. He kissed her on the forehead.

Skye smiled and stepped back since she didn't know how he likes his personal space to be treated. Steve smiled at her before looking at Maria.

"Are we going to wait for the others? Are you sure that Clint even heard the alarm? " Skye asked Natasha curiously.

"Don't worry. They are getting ready. I stopped by the theater room before coming here. Bruce is making sure Tony and Clint get up here." Steve said as he looked at each of them.

Not even a minute later Bruce walked in with a sleepy Clint and a groggy Tony following after him. Skye turned to Maria at the same time as Steve asking "Why did you summon us here?"

Maria tapped on the interactive table and says "There is an active Hydra base in Europe. There are a few unconfirmed sightings of Rumlow. They are planning something and there is a rumor that they are going to launch an attack within the next couple of days."

As they went through the briefing Skye was messing with the tablet she had found in the room. She was listening as she was trying to hack into the Hydra base in question. "Would you like the schematics of the building?" Skye asked as she pulled them up.

"That would be very helpful," Maria answered. Before Maria even finished the statement Skye had already put it onto the large screen.

Natasha looked at Skye and knew that there was probably going to be an argument when they tell Skye she could not go since she was still healing as well as Skye was a large target already on Hydra's radar. "Skye why don't you get the food we made so that it will not go to waste," Natasha said calmly.

Skye looked about ready to argue. The only reason she didn't was the look that both Clint and Natasha were giving her. "Ok." She grumbled.

As soon as Natasha was sure that Skye was out of earshot she said "We are not taking Skye with us. She is not in control of her powers yet, she is still healing and worst of all Hydra is already hard pressed to capture her."

"She will not stay here without a fight," Tony said already knowing that Skye was seriously stubborn when she wanted to be.

"I can stay here with her." Bruce offered.

Maria looked at him and says "This base might be one where a code green might be needed. I will make sure she stays safe."

"We will have to talk to her about it first," Clint stated knowing that Skye would hate it if they made a decision without her say in it.

Before they could say anything else Skye brought in the food that they had been preparing. She looked at them and noticed the silence. "You were talking about me weren't you." She said in a tense tone.

"Skye we would prefer it if you stayed here," Natasha said seriously.

"No. All of you who are going are my soulmates. I am not going to let you just leave me behind." Skye said firmly.

Clint walked up to Skye and put his hand on her upper arm."You are hurt and I just saved you not a week ago from Hydra. If you are there all of us will be distracted. Please stay here." He said gently.

Skye looked at all of them and then sighed. "Fine but you all have to promise not to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to bare it if any of you were to get hurt." She said softly.

She was only allowing this since they had all made very valid points. She knew that she had to pick her battles with her soulmates.

All of them seemed to relax and Clint hugged her while smiling happily. Bruce stepped up and said, "I will stay if you want me too."

"Bruce go with them. I would prefer that you protect your team. I can handle a few days without everyone." Skye said quietly. She was trying to hide how bad this made her truly feel about this. She knew that Natasha could probably see that she is not as ok with this as she says she is.

* * *

Once they had eaten all of the everyone got suited up and were heading to the avenger's jet. Skye was standing near the entrance to see them off. She gave them each a hug and a kiss either on the lips or on the cheek. "Be safe," Skye said before the hatch closed. She watched them fly off.

Maria was watching Skye from the other side of the room. She knew that Skye was just trying to be strong. She walked up to Skye and says "We can listen to their coms once the mission has started. Jarvis can relay it to anywhere in the tower."

Skye nods and gave Maria a small smile. "Thanks. I just want to be alone for a bit." She said calmly. It didn't show how she really felt.

Maria nods and says "I will be down in my office or in the command center if you need me. You can always ask Jarvis."

Skye just nods and walked off. She didn't want to bother Maria with her personal problems. She walked back to the common room. She walked over to the window and looked out at the New York skyline. She sighed and sat down near the window to watch people go by.

She looked out then noticed some familiar buildings in the distance. She could see part of Hell's Kitchen. It brought back memories of rejection but also memories of the one good friend that she had. 'I wonder how Matt is doing.' Skye thought as she continued to look at the building.

"Hey, Jarvis how long will it take the others to get to the Hydra base?" Skye asked curiously.

"They will arrive at the base in about 5 hours," Jarvis answered her.

Skye pulled out her phone and looked up Matt's name. She smiled as she saw that he became a lawyer. She looked back out of the window and she had not seen Matt in a long time. She then got up and went to change so she could head out.

Skye smirked and decided that she would go borrow one of Tony's hoodies since she knew he had some. She made her way to Tony's floor and got the hoodie. She smiled happily as she made sure that she tucked her necklace into the hoodie and got into the elevator. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She already missed having all of them nearby.

"Jarvis if Maria asks where I am, tell her I am going to see an old friend. I will be back before they get start the mission." Skye said while fiddling with her phone.

"Are you sure it is wise to go by yourself?" Jarvis asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. I grew up near here. I know what the city is like. I don't need you worrying about me too Jarvis." Skye said while smiling softly. Even Tony's AI was being protective of her but she knew that after a while she would get tired of them treating her like a china doll.

"Very well. I will let her know if she asks." Jarvis stated as the elevator arrived at the ground floor.

Skye smiled and walked out the tower and began to make her way over to Hell's kitchen.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	19. Chapter 19

I know that it has been a while since I have posted on this story. I have been stuck on how I wanted an event at the end of the chapter to go. I also know that this chapter is a little short. I just felt that the event at the end was a good starting point for the next chapter. I am just starting back for my last semester of college. I have yet to find out how much this semester will demand of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything marvel.

* * *

Skye was walking around Hell's kitchen looking around. She felt nostalgic walking around in the area she grew up in. She looked around hoping to run into Matt while in the area. She looked back down at her phone and realized that it was Sunday. She smiled slightly and realized where she needed to go to find Matt.

She made her way over to the Catholic church which both she and Matt had attended as kids at St. Agnes. She sat down on the bench knowing that the service would be over soon. She looked around carefully to make sure that there were no threats nearby.

* * *

She only had to wait 10 minutes before people started to leave the church. Skye waited in hope of Matt walking out. Since the church was on the smaller side Skye soon could tell that the flow of people was coming to an end. She still had not seen a sign of Matt yet.

Skye was just beginning to berate herself for coming out to this place just because there was a small chance that she would see Matt when she saw him walking carefully beside of the pastor of the church. Skye got up and a small smile formed. She looked over her old childhood friend. He had grown handsome over the years since she had last seen him. He still had the same red tinted glasses as he did back then. She could tell that there was more to him now. She could see that he was injured since he was very slightly limping.

The thought of Matt's injury reminded her of her own. She became more aware of the splints on both of her arms. She sighed and walked up to the pair as they got to the gate. "Fancy meeting you here Mattie," Skye said in a light tone. She looked at the father and then added "It has been a long time father Lantom."

Matt's eyebrows seemed to knit together as he began to try and place the voice. He did not recognize her right away like he usually would. It seemed like instead of having a set vibrational feel to her that this women's vibrations were constantly shifting and never settling. It almost seemed like she was sending a very faint pulse out as well. He could hear the stress fractures in her arm trying to fix themselves but there were so many of them.

It was father Lantom that recognized her first. While Skye was not the most religious person she was forced to come here every Sunday with the orphanage. "It has been a long time, Mary Sue." He said in surprise. He had not expected to ever see this young lady again since she ran away from the orphanage at the age of 16.

"Skye," Matt said in surprise. A small smile formed on his lips. She had been one of the few people that had been nice to him at Saint Agnes. "What brings you back to hell's kitchen?" He added as his mind was rapidly coming up with more questions that he needed answers to.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would see how it has changed over the years that I have been gone. Also, I heard that you have been making a name for yourself. I thought it was a good time to see if I could catch up with my old saint Agnes friend." Skye said calmly. She was slightly playing with the edges of her splints.

"Well, why don't we go get some lunch," Matt said knowing that he would like to get some of his questions answered.

"I am paying since if I remember correctly it was my turn," Skye said playfully.

"Oh, you owe me a couple of lunches if you are bringing that up," Matt said while smirking.

Father Lantom looked at the pair and smiled slightly. "I should get back to work. It was good seeing you around here Mary Sue. I will see you next time Matt" He said before going back into the church. Skye had almost forgotten the man was even there.

"Goodbye, father," Matt said formally.

Skye looked at Matt and says "So where shall we go to get some food."

* * *

As they were walking to the restaurant Matt finally broke the silence. "You seem different." He commented.

"So do you, mister big time lawyer," Skye said evasively. She could see in the way he was moving that he knew more than a blind man should. Thinking back she realized that he always seemed that way once he had returned from Stick's.

Matt grinned slightly and countered "Says the hacker."

"I am not just a hacker anymore. I actually worked for the government for up until an incident caused me to leave." Skye said honestly.

"Is that why you are wearing splints on your arms?" Matt said seriously.

"It is classified," Skye said while smirking brightly.

"Who would have thought that the girl who hates the government and secrets would be the one to hold secrets close to her chest and work for the government," Matt remarked.

Skye chuckled and says "Well all it took was one man seeing potential in me that nobody, not even myself, could see."

"This guy sounds like a good person," Matt said as they turned a corner. Just as they turned the corner Froggy saw them and began to walk towards them. Matt seemed to tense for a second.

"Hey, Matt!"Froggy said excitedly as he approached them. He had spotted Skye beside of Matt. He walked up to them and said "Matt who is this exquisite beauty?"

"Froggy this is my childhood friend Skye," Matt said calmly.

Skye smiled and held her hand without thinking about the splints which are obvious when looking at her hands. When Froggy took her hand to shake but then he looked at her hand. "Is she one of your dangerous friends?" He said skeptically.

"No. I was one of Mattie's only friends at Saint Agnes." Skye said seriously. She was wondering what Froggy meant by dangerous friends. She looked over at Matt and gave him a serious look. Matt just ignored the stare even though he could feel it.

Skye's stomach then growled. "Well, we are heading to lunch. You are free to join us." Skye said as she stopped glaring at Matt. Froggy's words then caught her attention. "what did you mean by dangerous friends?" She asked carefully looking at the two men.

Froggy began to stutter. Skye smirked and says "While you two keep trying to come up with a cover-up we should head over to get lunch."

Matt and froggy looked at Skye with a raised eyebrows. Skye just smirked and began to walk forwards. "So where are we going to eat boys?" She said casually. They both began to follow after her.

* * *

Skye had kept her stories at lunch to the lighter stuff but as the two men lead her to their offices Skye was watching them intently. She was hoping to go to a private place to talk with Matt. She knew there was more to him that meets the eyes. She wanted to have a serious talk to make sure that her only friend from the orphanage was safe.

Both Froggy and Matt were heading to the office. Skye was still walking with them. "Hey is there a way that I can contact you? I don't want to lose touch with my friend. I might be in town for a while." She said happily.

"Sure. Put your number into my phone." Matt said as he handed her his phone. Skye entered her info and then texted herself with his phone to get his number. She then promptly handed him back his phone.

"Call me if you need help with anything. I have some very powerful friends now. Don't hesitate to call." She said. She looked down at the time and then says "Well I need to head out. I got to get back to where I am staying before my friends freak out that I am gone."

"It was nice to catch up with you Skye. Be careful walking by yourself." Matt said while smiling slightly.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." Skye said with a small smile on her face.

"Bye Skye. Drop by our offices anytime." Froggy added.

Skye smirked at Froggy and says "I will sometime. I promise. Bye guys." As she began to walk away she then realized who Matt really was. "Matt you can be sure a daredevil." Skye whispered knowing that Matt would probably be able to hear her.

* * *

As Skye walked back she took a detour through the park. She took a less traveled path. Suddenly Skye could feel a man following her. She waited till she turned the corner and turned to wait for the man. She was tense and ready to fight whomever was following her.

A tall skinny guy turned the corner. He was wearing sunglasses. When the guy stopped and didn't make any movement that showed aggression Skye asked "Why are you following me?"

"I am sorry if I scared you." He responded while not answering her question.

"You follow someone in broad daylight. Answer my question." Skye said seriously. She was looking over the guy closely when she notice that behind the glasses the man had no eyes. Skye's nervousness increased. She could feel the buzzing inside of her increase.

It was almost as if the man knew that she had noticed his lack of eyes and says "I used to have eyes. I lost my sight during my transformation. Your not the only one to have changed. You are part of something a lot bigger than you would ever know."

"How do you know that I have changed? Who are you?" Skye asked as she began to tense up.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Gordon. I know you have gone through the mist just like I did. Although not through normal means. I also had years to prepare for my transformation." Gordon said calmly.

"What do you mean by normal means?" Skye asked seriously

"You are part of something special. If you come with me all of your questions can be answered." Gordon replied.

"I can't just up and leave. I have a life here and soulmates." Skye said seriously. She was tensing up just in case he would try and force her.

"You have soulmates?" He asked in slight surprise.

"Yes, and they don't know I am even out of the house at the moment so if you would please excuse me. I need to get back to the place I am staying at." Skye said as she began to walk away.

Gordon nods and says "if you ever need help just say my name. I will find you." He said as she was walking away.

Skye kept walking as she kept herself alert to any potential threats or if Gordon was following her. She did not relax till she was back in the tower.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


End file.
